It's All Because Of A Will
by pervy-hamster
Summary: what happens when hinata finds out that she has to marry sasuke? what happens to all her love for naruto? is sasuke really back for good? you'll need to read my story to find out. hope you like it.serious sakura bashing. sasuhina,narusaku,nejiten,chouino.
1. Really bad will & Stupid babyshower

"Father did you call?" Hinata said. She looked at her father who was lying on a bed, old and weak. She never saw him like this but his time was coming. He had gray hair and he had more wrinkles then before. He was still the man Hinata was scared to anger. But this time she would be the one to get angry.

"H-Hinata… is that you?" he said squinting his eyes to see if it was his beloved daughter who had come inside the room. She was older now and very beautiful; she resembled her mom so much. He remembered why he had treated her so bad.

"Why should I marry this rotten man? He will only treat me with hate. I don't deserve such punishment father!" Hinata's mother said. "Why can't I marry Minato like you said I would?! Please father explain to me." "Shut up you dumb girl!" Hiashi's father shouted causing Hinata's mom to sit down and get tears in her eyes. "Please Tsuki, settle down. Don't say such rude things. Now there is a very important reason why you're going to marry him." Tsuki's father said. "You see Minato is already marrying another woman, Kushina, from the wave country. As we say, they are getting married at this very moment."

"No it can't be! He said he loved me! You're lying!" she shouted before disappearing, leaving a puff of smoke behind. "Hiashi go get her!" Hiashi's father said. Hiashi disappeared as well. 'This girl is crazy. I can't believe I actually like her.' Hiashi said chasing Tsuki who couldn't run fast with her long kimono. When he finally caught up to her he saw her standing in the middle of the aisle shivering from the cold wind and rain that dripped from her hair. He stood next to her looking at Kushina and Minato kissing. That was it they were married already. Tsuki had been too late. She let her head down and looked at the newlyweds which were shocked to see her. "Tsuki, Wait! I can explain everything…" "Shut up…" she said before running out with Hiashi behind her. Minato looked at Kushina's stomach which had his son inside.

"Tsuki stop! Please!" Hiashi shouted. Tsuki just kept on running till she tripped on her kimono and fell in a puddle. Hiashi ran to her and picked her up. "Arigatoo…" she said crying. He disappeared then reappeared in his room. "Gomen nasai Hiashi-kun." She said rubbing her eyes. "It's okay Tsuki-hime. I know how you feel." Tsuki said nothing she just stared at Hiashi's eyes which had light lavender touch. "I felt that way every time I saw you with Minato."

Tsuki opened her eyes in shock, but not because of his confession but because of the kiss he was giving her. She was tempted to let his tongue inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes shut and grabbed his neck and let his tongue threw. He put his arms around her waist and walked towards his bed. They fell on the bed and laughed. Tsuki had a light blush on her face. She bit her bottom lip and told him she wanted him to tell her that a long time ago.

"Hiashi, you see I liked you a long time when we were kids. But then you stopped talking to me, and Minato was there with me every time I needed you. I had a crush on him but I always remembered about you. I didn't know what to do I tried not to think about you and to think about Minato. But it was just a waste of time. I wanted to marry Minato because I wanted to forget about you. But the truth is that I really loved you. When I saw him with Kushina in the church I cried because I told him how I felt 

and he said he would help me with my feelings." "Tsuki, you shouldn't care about that right now I want to be with you forever." "Me too." She said kissing him and taking his shirt off as he took of her kimono.

She rubbed his chest causing him to groan. "Hiashi… I want you to be my first." She whispered. "Are you sure?" "yes." She responded. He took of her undergarments and prepared for a long night. He looked at her and she nodded. "He thrust inside of her and then wiped a tear from her eye. "You okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes. She nodded and smiled kissing him slightly on his cheek.

After that night Tsuki was pregnant with Hinata. After being married for five years and having their second child, Hanabi, Tsuki was sent on a mission with Fugaku and his wife. They were in a terrible situation where one person had to die. That person was Tsuki. "Fugaku we need to do something. One of us will have to put explosives on the trees so that the explosion will kill Orochimaru." "I'll go im the most quickest." Mikoto said getting a bunch of explosive notes. "No I'll go I don't want anything to happen to our daughter." Fugaku said. "No I'll go. I don't want your kids to not have parents, besides im the leader on this mission so I'll do it. Orochimaru and his snake will die." "Wait, Tsuki!" "Tell my husband I love him." "Hiashi were sorry but Tsuki has died. She told us to tell you that she loves you." 'I don't want my daughters to die so easily like their mother I want them to be smart and fight to be the good for themselves and their clan'

"Yes father. Neji-niisan said you called for me. What is it?" she asked. Hiashi sat up with great trouble. "Hinata im at my limit I will soon die. In my will and your mothers will we both agreed and we both wished for you to marry an important clan leader. The clan leader that I have chosen is Uchiha Sasuke." "Eh!! Father you must be kidding!" Hinata said with great astonishment. "I can't believe I have to marry that emo brat. He is so cocky! He is so gay! He is such a douche bag!" "Hinata please, He is the most possible choice there is. He isn't married and he is the only person left with the Uchiha's sharingan." "But-but father…" "No buts you will marry him and that's final." He said lying back down on his bed wanting to go to sleep.

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha with her hair in a pony tail. She sighed as she made her way to a dumpling shop. 'Why do I have to marry him? Why couldn't it have been Naruto-kun?' she passed one of her best friends; A brown haired kunoichi with chocolate colored eyes. "Hinata wait!" she said running towards Hinata. "Tenten-san? What's the matter?"Hinata asked. Tenten grinned at her. A grin just like that of a blonde haired boy who she had always thought would be her husband. She smiled at her friend who had a questioning look on her face. "What's the matter Tenten-san?" "What's the matter with you? You only where your hair in a ponytail when your depressed or worried." Tenten said scratching her head which from a long distance resembled a pandas head. "Oh it's just. I'll tell you while we go to the dumpling shop." she said starting to walk. Tenten was astonished with what she was hearing.

"And now I have to marry that Uchiha brat." She said with a sad face. Tenten laughed and put one dumpling in her mouth as she looked around at the people in the shop she noticed a familiar male with spiky black hair. "Man I hate cocky boys. They are so annoying!" Hinata said. 'Oh shit I think he can hear 

us!' "Um Hinata…" "And he's never liked a girl in his whole life he just acts so gay!" "Nice way to talk about people." Sasuke said sarcastically with dumplings in his mouth. If Hinata wouldn't have been so shocked she would have blushed at how sexy Sasuke looked. He glared at her as she stared at him. Tenten got up and left leaving Hinata with an annoyed Sasuke. "You don't need to talk so bad about me. I never wanted to marry you either. But my parents wished for it to happened so it will." Hinata rolled her eyes and got up but Sasuke grabbed her arm. "You should learn to listen to people more." Hinata blushed looking up at him. He let her arm go and paid for everything. She waited till he left to walk away. When she got out she was surprised to see Sasuke waiting for her. "I'll walk you home." He said in his usual cold and annoyed voice. 'Well at least I know he's not a total ass.' She said in her head.

"Im very happy to see you two together since you're going to get married." Hiashi said with a smile. Sasuke just looked away and took off his hoodie that he was wearing. Hinata and Hiashi just sighed. 'Never mind he is a total ass.' They both said in their heads. "What?"He said confused. Hinata just shook her head. "Father isn't there anything we can do so we don't have to get married?" she asked. "Hinata please, let me have a moment with Sasuke." Hinata sighed and left taking a last look at her future husband. 'Im so fucked.' she quickly shook her head. 'I need to stop cursing.' "Sasuke I need to tell you something else that happened that night of the massacre. I think you know the truth about Itachi. But you don't know what was happening with your mom. You see the elder's have told me not to tell you but I have too. Your mother was 2 weeks pregnant when your brother killed everyone." Hiashi said. "I already knew sir. That gave me more of a grudge to go against the leaf village. That is why I formed team hawk. I don't know why I came back to this dreadful place all I know is that Naruto will be very glad to know all those secrets that the leaf village hid from him." "You hold that much of a grudge?"Hiashi asked looking at the young man that would one day be his daughter's husband. "I hold a grudge against Naruto for taking Sakura from me and for being more powerful than me. He made me believe my brother was someone evil he made me strive more to get revenge. He is the one who wants to protect this village when he doesn't even know its darkest secrets."Sasuke said his sharingan activating. "I have no wish to hurt the Hyuuga's for you are the only family I believe is like the Uchiha."

HINATA POV:

I walked across the halls of the compound wondering, what is all this hate that was surrounding the compound? I walked around the compound for no reason. I had waited some minutes outside the door of my father's room but had gotten bored, so I started to walk. I then feel a presence of someone in the compound. I get out a shuriken just in case it was an intruder. I hear someone saying mumbling about hitting there butt. I walked close to the wall and then turned on my Byakugan. It was a male with spiky hair. I couldn't tell who it was, I guessed it was Sasuke since he was here but I still wasn't sure. I deactivated my Byakugan and took a peek. You wouldn't believe my surprise when I saw a little boy who I didn't know. He was about the age of my little sister Hanabi. I didn't understand what he was doing here. He couldn't possibly be looking for Hanabi, could he? Suddenly I feel a presence over me and look up. I was suddenly put to the ground by someone I was trapped in a net that I couldn't get off of me. I couldn't see either.

"Come on Konohamaru lets take her to your apartment. You better be sure that she won't escape and tell anyone that we took her. 'What the hell, is that Naruto?!' I moved over and over struggling to get free but to no avail. I started screaming help knowing that Naruto would get in trouble but I wouldn't risk people thinking I was a pedophile or something for going to a little boy's house. I heard footsteps running towards us. "Oh shit!" I heard Naruto yell. I heard their footsteps running towards a window as I fell to the floor. 'Ouch! That hurt.' "Dumbass couldn't even try to face me."I heard Sasuke say. I felt him kneel down next to me. I felt myself get free from Sasuke ripping the net with a kunai knife. I blushed out of embarrassment at not being able to save myself. Sasuke had his sharingan activated towards the window that Naruto and Konohamaru escaped from.

SASUKE POV:

As I came to Hinata's help from hearing her scream help. I was real pissed at seeing her in a net trapped by none other than Naruto and his friend Konohamaru. I activated my sharingan wanting to charge a Chidori at his heart. But he escaped at seeing me. I knelt down next to Hinata and freed her from the net with my kunai knife. I saw her blush with an angry expression on her face. She must've been embarrassed from getting trapped so easily. I frowned and started glaring at the window that he had escaped from. I stood up and deactivated my Sharingan. I didn't even bother helping Hinata up. I knew she was glaring at me for being so rude but that was her punishment from being so easily trapped. She stood up and started to walk away when I grabbed her from the wrist and pulled her all the way to her father's room. Of course she got angry and was about to slap me with chakra around her hand.

I glared at her and she glared back but she opened the door to her father's room and shut the door before I could go inside. I kicked my heel and put my hands in my pant pockets. I waited for some time till Hinata came out with a look in her face I had never seen. An evil little smirk crept upon her face that at the same time was shocking and sexy, she flipped her hair and left. I started following her for some reason. I had no idea why though. I just followed her till she went inside a room that I assumed was hers since it had a delicate shade of baby blue and looked really clean and elegant. She walked inside and sat down on her bed. I didn't know why but for some reason I just went inside and closed the door. I walked up to her and she smiled a little wicked smile. She took me by the collar and threw me on her bed. I thought she wanted to have sex or something but I was really surprised when she jumped on me and started to punch me.

HINATA POV:

It was all a part of my plan. I was so happy at what I had come up with. It was the perfect plan. I wanted to get him back for all those rude things he had done to me. I smirked as I saw him I walked towards my room knowing that he would follow me. I grabbed his collar and threw him on my bed and the jumped on him. I knew he thought that I wanted to have sex for the way I was acting so he was real shocked when he saw me go crazy and start hitting me. He started to cover his face with his hands but then I 

grabbed his hands with one of my hands and sent chakra to my free hand and slapped him across the face. He squinted and touched his face which had a red bruise from the hit. I smirked and started to laugh. I was so shocked when he pinned me on my bed and had grabbed my arms so I wouldn't escape. He smirked as I struggled and blushed from our positions. Any other person would think that he was about to rape me or something. It was then that I saw Ino come in with a real embarrassed look on her face. "I-im sorry Hinata I didn't know you were…well…real busy. I just wanted to give you this invitation to Sakura's baby shower…well um there I'll just put it on your desk…um bye!" Ino said running away from the scene. Sasuke had and evil smile on his face that scared me a lot. I didn't know what he would do to me. I shut my eyes as his face came close to my ears. "Don't say anything to your friends and just pretend we had some fun time. Because I know what type of shit Sakura will come up with, and I don't want to seem like a little boy compared to Naruto. You think you can do that for me?" he whispered in my ear. I felt shivers go down my spine when I felt his hot breathe on my neck. I blushed even more when he looked at me and I looked at him with a frightened face. He let me go and left he had foiled my payback just like that and made me feel the same feeling of hotness when I was around Naruto. It scared me and it took me a while to recover.

I went to my desk and picked up my invitation to Sakura's baby shower. 'Man she sure is lucky. She got Naruto and is giving him a child.' I changed from my usual sweater and put on a white hoodie with fishnet sleeves that went to my elbows. And a black skirt with black shorts underneath. My skirt went up to my knees which made me feel appropriate and definitely not slutty. I put on my usual sandals and kept my hair in a pony tail because I definitely felt weird and nervous. I walked towards the door and saw Sasuke back to his usual emo self 'could it kill him to smile for once?' we both walked in an awkward silence all the way to Sakura's house, well it was just me. He looked like his usual self with every girl drooling for him.

We got to the door and Ino opened it. As soon as she did she blushed and didn't say a word. She moved and let us through. When we came inside everyone stared at us and started to whisper. Sasuke got close to me and whispered something about these people annoying him and that Ino probably told them what she thought she saw. He whispered for me to act normal. So I did. I walked over to Tenten and gave her a hug. "Hi Tenten, so um why is everyone starring at me and Sasuke?" I ask. "Well you guys came here together and we heard Ino talking to Sakura about Sasuke trying to rape you or something." Tenten said blushing. I bit my bottom lip and blushed. "Well it wasn't really like that." I whispered to her. "He actually was gonna do something to me to get payback for slapping him. But then Ino came and got the wrong idea." Tenten nodded and smiled. I saw Sakura sitting next to a really happy Naruto. It killed me to see them together but I had to get over him. I walked over to them with Sasuke following me. I hugged Sakura wishing that with me hugging her I could pass a real bad infection that would make her really ugly. "Im sorry I couldn't get you anything but I had just gotten back from a mission. I really hope you'll be happy parents." Of course in the bottom of my heart I wished for her to die and for me to take her place. "Of course were going to be happy parents. We both love each other very much." Naruto said with so much care and honesty it made my heart shatter into a million pieces, especially when he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

SASUKE POV:

I wanted to break that retards face when I saw him kiss Sakura. It was his fault that she forgot about me. It was his fault I have Tsunade on my tail knowing wherever I go. It was his fault I couldn't avenge my brother. Hinata must have felt how bad I was feeling that she grabbed me and pulled me to the nearest seat, Of course excusing ourselves before sitting down. "It was just that these two guys got into the compound and trapped me in a net and Sasuke was mad for what they did since he was visiting. Im pretty sure they had spiky hair and were best friends. I guess they must've mistaken me for my sister Hanabi. Im going to make sure to tell Neji about this." She said with such innocence. I smirked at the look on Naruto's face as he imagined his punishment for what he did to Hinata.

She smiled and took me to a seat near Neji which scared Naruto more. She started talking to Neji which made Naruto shake especially with seeing Neji's angry expression. When she saw Naruto starring at them she waved innocently and returned talking to him. She was actually telling him about our arranged marriage which of course made him mad since he thought I was a total douche bag. I had enough enjoyment with Naruto's worried face so I leaned over to Hinata's back and whispered thanks in her ear causing Neji to get pissed and everyone to stare more. She turned back and whispered your welcome. I glared at everyone in the room causing them to go back to their own business. We waited for the last guest to arrive, which of course was Kakashi, so that Sakura could open her presents. She got a crib, some bottles, a wipe warmer, and some other things. As I stared at her I wished that Sakura would have had y child instead of Naruto's. I looked at Hinata who must've felt bad since Sakura was with Naruto and not her. She felt me stare at her and I smiled at her making her smile back.

HINATA POV:

After everyone left even the guys all the girls stayed and talked. Of course Sakura started to brag saying stuff about Naruto being so good in bed. "He's learned how to make the fox's chakra, go to his dick so it can feel longer." She said to all the girls making them feel jealous but I knew it was a bunch of BS! I was tired of her so I got bored of the conversation until Ino asked me what were me and Sasuke doing in my room which made all the girls start to make noises causing me to blush. I remembered what Sasuke said to me so I did what he told me to do. "Well you know we were just having some fun time until Ino came. He's such a good kisser and he knows where to exactly touch your body to make you feel good. He just makes you want him with one single touch." I got all my courage to say that since I didn't really know what he would do in sex. All the girls start whistling and cheering for me, but of course Sakura being the bitch she is started to say that Naruto was better than Sasuke. I was real tired of her so I just said whatever and just kept on listening to all those lies she came up with. I laughed at the one where she said when he was in the 2 tail mode he did it all day long. "Okay that is so a lie Sakura."Tenten said. 'Finally someone spoke.' I yawn and say bye to everyone. "Oh and Sakura maybe I should take your place tomorrow since you're going to be busy all day long." I say before leaving with Tenten and Ino. I hear the rest of the girls laughing inside so both Tenten and Ino give me a high five before I leave to the compound wondering where Sasuke went.


	2. Fun night & Weird morning

STEVEO 352 : thanks for your review.

Ms.Naruto-Fan: I know! She wants to be the girl that has the best guy in bed.

Strapplekim: I know it's weird but I think I read it in a fan-fic but I don't remember which one

Overlordofnobodies: Thanks for the review.

HeartBrokenHinata: Thanks for the review.

Lex07Gaa: it is oops. Sorry. Im sorry I couldn't update sooner.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Well here's the second chapter I hope you like it . Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you that in this story my sister has been helping me so she has this story on her deviant art account but it was mostly by me. So please don't say that I've stolen this story because I have permission to put it here so yeah here is the next part.

* * *

HINATA POV:

As I walked inside the compound I sensed a weird chakra presence but I paid little attention to it. I said goodnight to Hanabi and Neji. I then walked to where my father's room was and I heard snoring. I slowly opened the door and smiled. I walked up to my father and gave him a goodnight kiss before heading to my room. I walked inside and took off my attire I turned on the light to see where my pajamas where when I suddenly saw Sasuke in my bed shirtless. I screamed at the top of my lungs and woke everyone in the compound. I heard footsteps running towards my room when suddenly I remembered I was only in my bra and panties which Sasuke had been starring at all this time. I screamed even more when suddenly my door was opened by a bunch of Hyuuga soldiers who had their Byakugan activated and were in a fighting position I quickly ran to my closet and hid. I looked for my pajama but couldn't find it. Someone opened the door of my closet and held their hand out. It was Neji! Why was this happening?!

He handed me a long shirt to put over myself. I put it on and was relieved it went to my knees so I got up and walked out the Hyuuga soldiers had an annoyed face as I came out. "Hinata-sama you know it's late. Why would you scream and wake everyone up?" Neji asked his in emotionless voice. I flushed as I saw everyone out at my door. "I-I just got scared when Sasuke was in my room and in my bed." I said with honesty. I never thought he would be in my room when he had left. Now it was Sasuke's turn to speak.

SASUKE POV:

I didn't know what was happening. One minute im asleep the next Hinata turns on the lights, screams, and a bunch of Hyuuga's come inside. I was just happily asleep in this room that Hinata's little sister told me to go to. Wait that's it! She framed me! Why that little bitch! I tried to calm down but I had a hard time knowing that that little girl was giggling. I kept a serious face and just told the truth. "Hinata's sister 

told me that this was a guest's room and that I could sleep here." I said. Hinata was still blushing I guess she is too innocent for her own good. I get out from her bed and stretch she smiles as I put my shirt on. I walk past all the Hyuuga's and grab Hinata's hand and take her to the hall way. She grabs my hand and she pulls me instead 'she must be really pissed to be able to pull me around.' We walk towards a room that had Hanabi written on it. "Hanabi Why did you do…that…for" Hinata let go of my hand and fainted.

If I was a girl I would have fainted as well. Right there in Hanabi's room was Konohamaru doing it with Hanabi. It was amazing how all those loud moans and groans weren't able to be heard. I looked at Hinata who had fallen in my arms. I felt a really weird feeling from watching Hanabi and Konohamaru and then looking at Hinata who could be raped by anyone. It was weird really. I hadn't felt like this in like…forever. I shook my head and smacked my forehead which I didn't know made such a loud smacking noise that made Hanabi and Konohamaru realize that we were there. Hanabi had a scared look on her face and so did Konohamaru. Well mostly Konohamaru. It seemed that Naruto had told Konohamaru to be careful because I saw what they did and they both thought Neji now knew who to torture for what they did to Hinata and also for having sex with Hanabi. I look at Hinata who started to wake up.

HINATA POV:

I never thought my little sister would have sex at such a young age I mean she's only 15! Come on I still haven't had sex! I woke up in something really soft and warm. I open my eyes thinking, well actually hoping, that it's Naruto. But I look up into two beautiful and mysterious black eyes. I blushed realizing it was Sasuke. I stood up and fell down (she had no balance at all from what she had seen.) Hanabi and Konohamaru quickly covered their bodies with a sheet. Sasuke was nice for the first time and gave me his hand to stand up but when I grabbed on to him he yanked my arm up which made my arm hurt. I glared at Hanabi which made her blush she looked at the floor and got her panties and a long shirt that she wore to go to sleep. I looked at Konohamaru who put on his boxers I tilted my eyebrow and saw him scratch his back blushing with a goofy smile. I couldn't hold it back. I started to giggle and then I started to laugh at him he acted just like Naruto. He looked at Hanabi confused and she only shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at Sasuke and grinned. He finally understood why I was laughing. He smirked and I smirked back. We looked at Hanabi and Konohamaru and suddenly walked into the room and closed the door. They looked at each other and got frightened faces they started to back up. We looked at each other and sighed. "This is gonna take a while." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. "But it's going to be so much fun." I say. "Oh shit." They both say. We jumped on them and started to grab their hair and push them around. Hanabi and Konohamaru started shouting we just kept on hitting them and kicking them. In the end we were all laughing and had messy hair. I look at Konohamaru and Sasuke they both had bruises. Then I looked at my sister she looked really tired and worn out. We stand up and stretch. I look at Sasuke and smile at him he smiled back. We high fived and then open the door of the room. "Um so are we even?" Konohamaru asked Sasuke. "Only if Hinata says we are." Sasuke responds. "Im not the type of person to hold grudges so I guess we are." "Sorry sister for all this trouble but you know how dad is." Hanabi said combing her hair. "Oh just tell him im sure he'll be happy but skip the sex details if you want to keep your dick Konohamaru." I told them. "But if you want me to approve you'll have to find a way to fix this commotion." "Yeah I'll get to that." Hanabi said and started to put on pajama pants. She walked out and we waited till we heard some footsteps and some mumbling.

She gives us a thumbs up and kisses Konohamaru before he left, Im still mad that she has the guts to have sex already before me. It's not fair! I blush embarrassed at what I was thinking. I look over at Sasuke who was silent all the way to my bedroom. We go inside and start thinking how we are going to sleep. It was late and I know father wouldn't let Sasuke go all the way back to the Uchiha compound. There was something that was bothering me though. Well actually two. One Im really confused why im blushing so much around Sasuke and two why did Sasuke come over here in the first place. "I'll sleep on the floor." He says going to my closet. He walks over and opens the door but doesn't notice an air freshener can on the floor and slips into my pile of clothes. He gets up and puts the can to the side. I smile and told myself to remember to clean my room tomorrow. That's when I saw something on his head that makes me blush. My blue bra was on his head! I was going to try and snatch it away from him but he saw it on my mirror. I turned around all embarrassed.

SASUKE POV:

I couldn't believe what I had on my head, a blue bra. I took it off and was shocked that it looked close to being Tsunade's. I look at her really shocked, I then feel myself getting aroused. I look down at my pants and see a bulge I blush and then smack my forehead. God why does she have to have such giant breast! I turn around and see Hinata really red and fidgeting. I look at her chest well I guess they are her real breast and not just her bra. I see her nipples showing under the shirt. That just makes the bulge in my pants bigger. I go back into the closet and get some sheets. I move to the bed where Hinata was still standing she turns towards me which makes my elbow slightly touch her chest. I frown because I know if I get any bigger I'll have to pin her down and satisfy myself. I grab a pillow from the bed and move and again I touch them. I fight the urge to just grab her. It's not my fault I've been secretly reading Kakashi's books. So yeah I guess im a closet pervert. I look at Hinata who had moved from her spot to the door. "Im going to get some water, would you like some?" she asks not looking at me which of course gets me annoyed. I frown and say a simple no. I look at her walk out of the room. Im lucky her shirt was long and went to her knees if not I would have to go to the bathroom.

She came back and put a glass on her night stand. She looked at me and then turned off the light, So much for a relaxing night. sleeping on the floor and getting horny like if there was no tomorrow. I stare at the ceiling which I could see from the moon shining in the window. It was a full moon and it was very bright it seemed like if its light touching my skin made me feel warm. I turn around and look at Hinata who was looking outside. She looked really different in the night then in the day. She looked calm and peaceful and of course timid in the day and relaxed and thoughtful in the night. The light from the moon made her pale skin look shiny and smooth. Her eyes shined like stars her hair had a nice radiance of its own. It was spread all over from her shoulder to her back. She had a very goddess like look. It was breathe taking of how beautiful she is at night. I look back at the ceiling and start to close my eyes. I feel my face warm up remembering how Hinata looked. I turned around facing the wall this floor was very uncomfortable. I try to imagine how am I gonna live with Hinata if I don't love her. Im going to have children who I know will be mine but I don't know if I'll be able to pretend that I love their mom. I start to listen to her steady breathing. I look over at her and see her face have a small smile that only she knew how to make cute and forgiving. With that last memory of her I start to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning I had woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got up and stretched then walked into the bathroom to take a bath. That's when I remembered I didn't bring clothes. I was going to go back home but I went into Hinata's room and found her preparing some clothes on the bed. She walked over to her closet and didn't even notice me standing there. I see the clothes on the back have an Uchiha symbol. She gets out of the closet with a bunch of clothes and makes her way where im at. She trips on some of the pile that fell down and lands on top of me. Like always she blushes but this time was different she smiled. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." She says in a cheery mood. "Um yeah whatever, hey um do you mind telling me why you have my clothes here?" I ask her she looked like if she already knew I was going to ask. "Well you didn't wake up and I knew you were going to take a bath thinking you were in your house or something, so I ordered some guards to bring you some clothes so you could change." She said. She was frightening me a bit but I was just still wondering why she hadn't gotten up we were literally lying on the floor. "Well since I have clothes to change I guess I better get up and take a bath." I emphasized "get up". She blushed and got up she handed me her hand and I took it. She was very strong she almost made me fall down from pulling me forward.

I got inside the bathroom and looked at all these soaps these people had in here this bath tub wasn't a bath tub it was a hot tub. I turned on the shower and started to shampoo my hair with a green one that smelled like green tea. I was rinsing it off when I heard someone come in. it was Hinata. "Gomen Sasuke-kun. I brought some clean towels for you to use." She said with her eyes closed. At least she respected my privacy not like my fan girls. Well not really. I scrubbed myself with soap then turned off the shower. I put a towel around my waist and went into Hinata's room to change. I put on my clothes and got out. I saw her walking around room from room with clothes. I tilt my eyebrow but just sit down. I get a fork and knife and start to eat. It was the most delicious food I've tasted. Just like my moms. I got some orange juice that was on the counter. And started to look for Hinata and found her in a room with washing machines.

"Why are you washing clothes?" I ask. "Oh well the maids had the day off and the compound was getting dirty already so I offered to clean so they won't have a hard time tomorrow." She said scratching her head. I saw some white stuff on her cheek and cleaned it with my fingers I smelled it to know what it was. "Flour? What were you doing with flour?" she smiles and blushes. "I was making a cake for Ino-san. Today is her anniversary with Chouji-kun." Ino and Chouji had been married for 1 year and so far has been a very happy couple even if Ino likes him to be in shape. "Oh." I said sucking my fingers. "Can I see it?" I ask. I want to know if my wife is a good baker or if we're going to need to get more maids. She already knows how to do everything else. "Sure. You can taste it too since I made another one just in case someone wants some of it. I just need to put frosting on it." She said folding some clothes. "Okay follow me." She takes me to the kitchen where she takes out a hot and good smelling cake. She acts so much like my mom. She gets some frosting out. It's all the colors of the rainbow how can she spend money on so much frosting.

"Which colors should I use?" she asks me. "Um how bout white with purple flowers and red swirls and then write "congratulations on your anniversary Chouji and Ino" in purple and red letters?" I say. She nods. "That's perfect." She starts putting on the frosting and asks me if I to help I say yes and start to make the swirls. She makes the flowers and then does the writing. When we finish were covered up with frosting. I take a finger and run it on her cheek making her giggle. I like my finger and 'Mmm'. She does the same. I start to tickle her and laugh at how ticklish she is. We end up on the floor holding our stomachs from laughing so much.

I just noticed how empty it felt in here. "Hey where is everyone?" I ask her. "They all took my father and went to the fair they said to give me some "alone time" with you." Hinata says. "Sasuke what are we gonna do when we need to have kids and have sex? I mean you don't love me and I don't love you." For some reason that last part hurt me a bit but I didn't care. "I don't know." Was all I could say. I heard a knock and looked at Hinata. We stand up and walk to the door. I couldn't believe who it was. Why were they here? Why did they come? These questions were filling my head. It hurt me to see them even if I seemed calm and strong and serious all the time. "Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "Hi Hinata-chan." Naruto said.


	3. The old love & The new threat

**Sorry for the delay but I had to go to Connecticut and I had a big fight with my step sister and I was busy playing soccer so I couldn't update until now. So here's the next part. I might just submit every week like on Thursday or Friday. **

**_'flashbacks'_**

_'saying in head'_

"just regular talk"

* * *

HINATA'S POV:

"N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san what are you doing here?" I ask a bit timid about the answer. Did Sakura tell Naruto about what I had told her last night? Well if she did well I'll tell him about those damn lies she told. I know the true Naruto well because of some encounters. I saw Sakura give me a fake smile and I gave her a quick glare. "Well I came here to talk to Hiashi, but I guess he isn't here, hehe." He said chuckling feeling quite uncomfortable with me and Sakura glaring at each other. I knew Sasuke was uncomfortable as well even though he seemed to be in space. I wish I had a knife or a katana to slash Sakura's head off. I never truly hated someone until now. It felt relaxing when I imagined her next to me and Naruto dead on the floor. I know it's bad to think that way but I feel like if I have a grudge on her. I quit glaring because I know it won't do me any good. I feel Naruto stare at me for some reason. I look at him and don't blush. Why should I anymore? I lost. He lied. He knew all the time and he never said a thing. "He's out with the others. Please come in." I have to keep my cool I can't run and hug him like before. I can't say crap to her cause he's gonna defend her like always. "So what business do you have with father?" I ask. I guess he knew that I felt stern around them. He sighed and then gave me a caring smile. "I just wanted to talk about some of the issues that I promised I would fix. I just needed some papers as well." He says to me it makes me smile how he still remembers his promise. "Well follow me and I'll give them to you. I trust that you're being completely honest."I say standing up and walking to my father's office. I could feel the tension of Sasuke wanting to walk with me. I go back and whisper 'Go clean your face' as I slid my finger on his face getting some frosting and licking it. I tell Naruto to follow me since he stopped to see what I had done.

I close the door behind me and sit in my father's chair. I tell Naruto to sit in the chair in front of the desk. I start to store some papers inside of a folder just so I won't want to cry or talk to him. "Hinata I need to talk to you."Naruto said to me with a look of concern. Why so much concern all of a sudden? "What is it Naruto-kun?" I ask looking in his eyes. Bad idea, I get nervous like when I was younger and start to tense. "It's about Sasuke and you." "What?" I can't believe he wants to talk about Sasuke with me. "I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Sasuke's dangerous, he can really hurt your feelings." Hurt my feelings? He honestly believes I have feelings for Sasuke! I couldn't hold it anymore I started to shake with anger. "How could you dare say something so untrue about Sasuke when you know all too well who's truly hurt my feelings." I say hiding my eyes with my bangs. "What do you mean?" he asks dumbfounded. "Who do you think Uzumaki?" I say with pure hatred. "Let me remind you of a certain girl who told you she would help you forget about someone so that you could be happy. And that, that certain girl told you she had loved you for a long time and that she wanted to be with you forever, how could you dare say something so cynical about your own friend you hypocrite!" I told him while feeling tears coming down my cheeks. "I should remind you about that one night that you and that girl had almost gotten intimate and that if her cousin hadn't knocked on this very door, she would have lost her virginity to a man who had never loved her. I should also remind you of the day that you told her to go to your apartment for some great news, and that same day she saw you having sex with her ex best friend! Do you now know who hurt me the most out of every man in the village?! You the guy who tried to get attention from her when she didn't even give a shit! And that until she heard I was with you she went to your apartment just to get you back. Hn, you should here all those fucking lies of how "big" you are, when I knew you were the "smallest" of all." I said chuckling but of course crying. I looked at Naruto who was shocked at what I had just revealed.

SASUKE'S POV:

I heard some sobs coming from the office, probably Hinata's. I was about to walk to the office when Sakura grabbed my arm pulling me back on the sofa. I saw her smirk a very seductive smirk; if she wasn't pregnant I would have thought she looked sexy. She jumped on top of me and blew in my ear. It was really hard to not get her off but I had managed. "Sasu-kun what are you doing?"She asked with a pout. "I should be the one asking you." I said to her. She walked up to me and grabbed my neck. "I need you Sasuke-kuuunnnnnnn…I feel real hotttttttttt. And I want you." She cooed in my ear. Even if she looked like a giant grape fruit, she still was getting the affect that she wanted on me. I felt my face flush as I starred in her lust filled eyes. I had no idea of what to do at this point. She grabbed my neck and forced me to kiss her. She started to put her tongue in my mouth. Never had I felt so hypnotized by a kiss, but it seemed to drain my color. I imagined me living with her and I knew it wouldn't be like I'd want it to be. I know Sakura would be the one "with the pants" in the house. It'd be really embarrassing. "Sakura stop." I said breaking the kiss. She licked her lips and smirked. "I knew you haven't touched that Hyuuga-bitch." She said grabbing me again.

HINATA'S POV:

I heard some sounds that sounded like kissing but I paid no attention. I right now had a guilty looking Naruto who had pinned me on the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek making me blush from the closeness. I start to remember seeing him on a Sakura tree feeling the wind on his face. _**"Naruto-kun, what are you doing up there?" I ask he turns his head and I see a tear fall from his eyes. "Naruto-kun what's the matter?"I ask him jumping up and sitting next to him. He didn't answer me so I touched his cheek whipping his tear. I feel how cold his body is and put his arm over my shoulder and run to the hospital. "He must've been out all night." Tsunade-sama told me. I looked at her with concern asking her if he would be alright. "Of course Hinata, Naruto just must've had a problem he couldn't face by himself. You should talk with him after he wakes up." And I did he told me that he had seen Sasuke and Sakura kiss and that he felt heartbroken. I stayed with him another day making sure he would be okay. We walked to the very same Sakura tree I had found him in we both sat down on a tree branch and felt the wind on our faces. I had decided I would help him and that I would confess to him. And I did. After hearing what I said he kissed me with a kiss I had felt on my lips every time I saw him. I remembered some weeks after we were going out and I was happy. I remembered in one month we sneaked inside my father's office and I had felt his whole body on top of mine. I remembered how he kissed my neck and jumped out the window when he heard Neji knock. I remembered how two months passed and he was going to give me great news he had told me to meet him in his apartment. I was just about to open the door when I felt another chakra essence. I knew who it was especially since I heard her moans and screams. I activated Byakugan just to make sure that I was wrong and that it wasn't him. But I was terribly wrong.**_

_**I felt my eyes and ears burn from the hurt of the sounds and the sight of seeing him take her, love her, and do what he had wanted to do to her. I wiped my eyes realizing there was someone else here. I look to my left and see mothers covering their child's ears and a certain onyx eyed guy with spiky hair have a look of grimace and sadness on his face. I knew who it was. Sasuke was just as hurt as me but I didn't care. I thought it was his entire fault for not taking her earlier, but I learned later not to blame him for something that wasn't his entire fault. I promised myself to act like just a friend with him so I tried my best to keep myself from crying and slapping him for what he did. After that day I heard Naruto try to pass Neji to go inside my room, but I knew he would stop eventually. We never really broke up on my account. I just avoided him to no end, until I heard the news of Sakura's pregnancy of course she liked to rub it in everyone's face that she got the hokage's son in her belly; but mostly she did it to me. My only goals those days were to get my fathers and the clans respect and to also become the leader of the clan like before.**_ And I had gotten my goals done, well mostly just my fathers and the clans respect. Sure I sometimes pissed them off like with the Sasuke accident last night I feel myself wanting to giggle but I can't because right now I have a Naruto looking at me with concern for the lost look I had on my face. I pushed him off easily making my way to the door when Naruto grabs me from my wrist and turns me around. Almost falling I grab his neck and blush I see him chuckle and I get even more pissed. "Just like old times, huh Hinata…." He says to me slowly making his lips crash upon mine. I feel myself go from shock to relaxing. It felt just like the first time I kissed him.

SASUKE'S POV:

I had no way of getting out of this I was with a 6 month pregnant Sakura who was on her knees getting my pants off my body. This is just great, I get all horny with Hinata and I get raped by a pregnant Sakura. How is it that I'm getting raped well, she used a technique making my body get paralyzed. I start feeling her mouth around my dick licking everywhere she could with her tongue if I wasn't paralyzed and if she wasn't pregnant I would have pinned her on Hinata's bed and I would have thrust myself in her real hard. I really felt confused now. Why if she was pregnant and married with Naruto would she want to well…why would she want me instead of Naruto when I've heard her tell her friends how good he was in bed. "Why are you doing this to Naruto?"I ask her trying to not groan or moan. "Because I wanted my daughter to know the taste of the Uchiha when she grew up so she would know how good they tasted. And Naruto seems less interested in me with being pregnant." She said in an annoyed tone. I glared at her; well that was the best choice for an answer, especially the first one. "Stop it if you don't want me to shout for Naruto to come up here." She made a pout and stopped what she was doing. "You're no fun." "Neither is the image of you looking like a giant grapefruit." I replied. She frowned and left me there still paralyzed and in all my glory. God I hate her. Well I do love her sexuality. She's way better in that department then Hinata. I started to think about what Hinata was doing. It would be fun to see if Hinata had a naughty side. I feel my mouth make a big smirk I still need to put on my pants but I don't think the clan will come back for a long time.

HINATA'S POV:

I felt his tongue go in my mouth and I couldn't let him get me more in love with him. Today I had decided to stop being my gloomy self and turn into someone who would at least make mine and Sasuke's situation look like a true love story. I had decided to actually try to like him. What is a marriage without love? But then they had to come. I pushed Naruto away from me and just let my tears fall down my face. "Stop it don't you dare do this to me!"I shout at him. "Why? I know you still love me. Come on Hinata let's get back together. Let's be like when we were happy and had each other." He said. "Are you serious? Do you know what you're saying? You would leave Sakura pregnant with your child. You seriously are a piece of shit Naruto. I guess the only reason your saying is this is because 1. You're not interested in a giant grape fruit Sakura. 2. You don't want to lose against Sasuke in stealing my virginity am I right? I mean it's only been until now that im with Sasuke that you've said something like this. You really are the perfect pair with Sakura; you both have a job of making my life and Sasuke's life miserable!" I shout before running out. I run into Sakura and feel her pierce my skin with her nails when she grabs me.

"You better not touch my Sasuke-kun Hinata or you might never see your dad live one year more." She says glaring at me. "What about you're Naruto-kun?" I ask smirking at her while crying. She smiles and I grab my arm away from her. "Don't touch him either or you'll never have a baby in your whole life." she tells me enjoying my shocked expression. "How much of a bitch could you be? You want both, that's really nice. Why do you want Sasuke if you got Naruto and his gigantic dick." I say teasingly. I chuckle when I see her face flush with anger. "I want Naruto for the fame. And Sasuke for the inheritance and love and of course great sex." She says in her regular tone though I knew she was smirking as she made her way to find Naruto. I ran to my room not even opening my eyes as I shut the door and jump on my bed. I turn around and look at a concerned Sasuke completely in his birthday suit. "Oh my god!!"I shout with my face still wet and red from all my crying. "Shut up don't scream!" he says to me. "Why are you naked in my bed?! And why is that thing standing up?!" I hiss.

He blushes and tells me what happened. _'I can't stand to look at him all naked and have bitch slobber all over his…god I need him to be able to move. I guess now I know what Sakura meant about great sex. Naruto compared to Sasuke looked like a man with a 5 year old penis. I mean I know im exaggerating but that's just amazing. I guess Sasuke won at this battle.' _I look for some scrolls Tsunade had given me to practice for being a medical ninja in my team. When im not on a mission I stay and help Ino at the hospital since Sakura can't do a thing. I finally find the Jutsu I needed and I quickly unparalyze Sasuke. I know im going to have some freaky dreams tonight but it will be better then remembering what had happened. And to think that he would use my clans rights for an excuse to trap me with him. I blush seeing Sasuke run to the bathroom with his pants. I giggle imagining a fat Sakura giving him a blow job it's really freaky. I get my large shirt on and put on some short shorts underneath. I go to the living room seeing Naruto and Sakura finally leaving. I put on a movie on the TV. And start watching it. I get bored and fall asleep on the couch not even knowing that Sasuke was carrying me to my bed. I hadn't realized it was sort of late when I had woken up with Sasuke by my side asleep. I smile and lightly kiss him on the lips. I blush realizing what I had done but just put it to the side of my head. I hear footsteps and activate my Byakugan and see Neji and Hanabi walking my father to his bed in a wheelchair. I smile and quickly remember Sakura's warning. She wouldn't dare touch my family or she will be killed. She can't keep me away from Sasuke. I have to marry him and have children.

* * *

**So yeah it must be weird to be reading this and I know I should have explained stuff ealier but I didnt have this in mind. So next week i'll submit the next part of both stories. If I have time i'll submit my SasuHina Mix ch.3 tomorow or on Saturday. Again sorry for the huge delay.**

**Pervy-Hamster 3**


	4. Lust & Desire Will Break Or Mend Us

**I'm so sorry for the wait. schools started and i have geometry and its a total ass! I'm in love with my best friend who now doesn't talk to me. I'm becoming depressed because of that and family issues. but still i will submit a new story, please tell me if its good.i will also submit the next part to my sasuhina mix story maybe next week since i couldn't really finish it because of school.** **well here's a new chapter so hope you enjoy it even though it might not be that good. i had to make it quick so i dont think you might like it, but whatever i tried.  
**

* * *

**HINATA'S POV:**

It's been a week since Sakura had said her warning and I knew she wouldn't be able to do anything with Naruto with her. It's been a week since me and Sasuke had made that cake for Ino. It's been a week since me and Sasuke have spoken or have even seen each other. It was annoying to think I actually missed his rude and cold remarks. I was truly going crazy without him. It's like if I depended on him now. I was too scared to get out of the compound without Neji or Hanabi. Really it was actually because of Sakura. Ino had told me that she heard Sakura telling Sasuke's fan-club that I was with him. It's like if he knew I would die if I went out to open air.

He had been avoiding all the meetings and preparations we needed for our wedding. I was more than happy to not see Naruto when we were summoned on a mission. I had told Neji to keep him away from the compound when I was alone. I knew I was being a nuisance to him. He must sure be missing Tenten and their son Hizashi. I remember my dear uncle who although hated me and my father I knew he was good in the inside.

I was always reminded by my mother, before she died, that my uncle was a very sweet man and that when she was younger before she had married my dad that she wanted to marry Hizashi because of his personality. But in the end she had married my father who, as cold and rude as he was, he still won her heart. My grandmother told me that I was very much like my mother except I wasn't as stubborn. Well until now. I had learned to earn my respect by not always following directions. Funny how my father is exactly like Sasuke, and how my uncle acted as sweet as naruto used to act. I guess destiny wanted to repeat the same love story, except that me and Sasuke were pretty much different from my mother and father.

For instance my mother and father had been in love when they had married. They had even had me some months after being married. I smile remembering how happy my mother and father were when i was young. I used to be happy as well. But now everything I did to change is just breaking me away and turning me serious and grouchy. i usually am a moody person, so you can guess why i was so perky yesterday with Sasuke. Well for another reason as well but that's my personal information and its a girl thing. I walked out of my room, and went to our pond. We had some lovely and beautiful looking fish. They looked so graceful when they swam around. I poked my finger inside the water and giggled once the fish had swam away.

"You really like to frighten little animals." said a strong and cold voice. I looked up to see Sasuke standing over me.

"And you really like getting blow jobs from fat pregnant women." I said standing up. He rolls his eyes but I see his smirk. I walk away and roll my eyes as well. 'I wonder why he's here' I guess I was too into my thoughts to have noticed he was following me. I get inside my room and take out a scroll to read. Okay in just 5 minutes I'll go help Ino in the hospital. I see him walk over and stand at the doorway.

"I just came here from my way to the hospital" just 3 more minutes. "To tell you" just 2 more minutes! "That Ino said she doesn't need your help today. Tenten offered to do It." he said walking towards my father's office. Great just great! I walk behind him since I have nothing better to do. I might as well ask him to train with me. I see him walk towards some books and get a red one out.

"Are you gonna wait all day long to ask me?" he said turning the page of the book. I hate it how he can read my mind. I huff and walk over to him.

"Can you help me train?" I ask I do not want to say please to him!

"nope." he said smirking

"What do you mean 'nope'?" I ask a bit too loudly. A maid stays out in the hall in front of the door and peeks inside.

"You have to get on your knees and beg me." he said making me want to get that smirk off his face.

"Why? Why can't you just say yes?" I said pouting. This guy was a pain in the ass.

"Because you're a bad girl and bad girls have to get on their knees and beg." I had an expression of 'WTF?!' written all over my face. You have got to be kidding me!

"What? What are you talking about? Me a bad girl? You must be joking!" I see him smirk again. He started walking close to me and cupped my chin. He was so close to my neck I could feel his warm breath tickle me.

"You're a very bad girl and you need punishment." was what he said almost making me choke on my own breath. He went and sucked and kissed my neck. He then started to bite and nick at it. It was getting harder for me to suppress a moan. He then made his hands to my sweater and started to unzip it. I was so scared at what he was doing. He then kissed his way up to lips where he swallowed them into his mouth I started to lazily close my eyes as I started to feel myself slip into heaven. I then opened them quickly when Sasuke started to bite my neck. I couldn't hold the moan now. I felt his lips smirk as he started pulling his zipper down. Then I saw it. The maid was on the floor drowning in her own pool of blood. I now know why Sasuke was acting the way he was.

"That's your punishment for being nosy." he said. I growled a bit too loud since he had heard. He laughed and came at me again. Kissing me everywhere and making me moan. He laughed and went away. I touched my neck and scowled. He was only teasing me. I walked out of my father's office and followed Sasuke. I heard many maids and servants gasp as I was following Sasuke they were all starring at me. I was getting annoyed with them. But I suddenly bumped into Sasuke as he had made a sudden stop outside of the compound. I looked at him strangely.

"You got a hickie on your neck you know." I blushed out of habit and out of embarrassment.

"Where?" I asked briefly I saw him turn around and cup my chin again. I felt people starring at us. I stopped looking at them and looked at Sasuke. It was hard for me to admit it but it was sort of boring without him. He was the kind of guy who made you try to guess what he was going to do next. I sort of liked it. But certainly not when he harassed me! I sort of missed him this week. I looked into his dark onyx eyes making me just want to sink into them. They looked so deep and with no emotion to say the least. I felt myself blush again. My stutter may have gone but my blush is still there.

"You know that hickie shows way too much on your skin. Do you have any make up or something to cover it?" he asked examining my neck.

"Have you ever seen me wear makeup?" I asked rolling my eyes. He smirks.

"Nope not really, that's why I get along with you so well." he said I sigh and get out of his clutches not liking the stares or the attention at all.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

She walked away without saying another word. I had been avoiding her and her family which made me sort of miss her. But just sort of. I followed her all the way to the training field, where she took off her sweater and stated getting some equipment out in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she said calmly but I could feel her body getting tense. I walked over to her and took out my equipment.

"You forgot we had to train." I said. And I saw her smile. She nodded and then stretched her arms causing her chest to jiggle. I blushed and looked away.

"Can you put on your sweater?" I asked as I stood up as well. She started to giggle and I glared but then turned around again.

"Okay why is it that you tell that to me, someone who is fully dressed, when you have a whole bunch of girls just jumping on top of you nude?" she asked putting on her sweater. I turn around and get into a fighting position. And then she does the same.

We train for about 2 or 3 hours and then sit under a tree panting from all the training. I had taken off my shirt while she had taken her sweater off. I look at Hinata who was sweating quite a lot. She panted and then cleared her throat. "Thanks Sasuke-kun. I've wanted to get out of my house for some time."

I nod and then I here rustling in the bushes. "Quick some ones coming." I tell her and grab her and make my way with her into a bush nearest to us. She kept on struggling to get free from my grasp I put my hand on her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. We had then started to fight. The only way to keep her still was to pin her arms.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

I was walking in the woods bored to death from all that work and to get my head straight. I had left Sakura in the house so she could rest but she refused so I told her to go to Ino's house. I head into the training ground and here some voices I get my kunai ready and make my way towards the voice. I here some rustling in a bush. Made my way towards it then tripped.

"Ow! What kind of Hokage am I if I'm easily tripped?" I cursed. I went and got out my kunai.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Crap! It was Naruto I needed a way to make Hinata stop making noise so he wouldn't catch us. The only thing I could think to do was kissing her. It felt so weird when I kissed her. I felt an electric shock go through my body making me want more I looked at Hinata who had given up on fighting and had started kissing me back. I got my hands off of her arms and I grabbed her waist while she grabbed neck making the kiss deeper and passionate. All these emotions had suddenly returned to me. Lust, passion, and desire. I wanted more and more with each passing second. I heard footsteps get nearer and I hear Hinata moan in my mouth, which made me desire more.

**HINATA'S POV:**

I was in pure bliss and I felt like I could die any minute now and not even care. I heard Naruto's footsteps get closer but I made no effort to stop I wanted more. And I wanted it now. I started to snake my hands up and touch Sasuke's hard chest. I then started to play with his hair, which was amazingly soft and a bit damp from sweat. I felt the bush's rustle and I felt the sun light hit my face.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

Right there in front of me was Sasuke and Hinata making out. Not only making out but Sasuke had no shirt on and Hinata had only a mesh shirt on. I felt this sudden rage boil up inside. I looked at how curvy and how beautiful Hinata's body and skin looked. But then I remembered Sasuke who was on top of Hinata kissing her and putting his hands on her waist. It made me feel a tingle when I heard Hinata moan. She never moaned like that when I kissed her! Ok I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sasuke-teme what are you doing to Hinata-chan?!"

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I looked up at naruto and glared at him and went back at what I was doing. I had no intention in stopping and neither did Hinata. I smirked. I could feel naruto boil with anger. I would just want to play a bit with Hinata, which I'm sure she would be happy to oblige. I grab Hinata from the waist and stand up and break the kiss. I see her blush but I see her smile. I smirk and give her another kiss as I pin her back on a tree.

"Sasuke-teme let go of Hinata!" naruto shouted. I broke the kiss and saw Hinata pout.

"Screw off dope, I know you could see she was enjoying It." I said giving Hinata her sweater before putting her down. She gave me my shirt and we walked out of the field leaving naruto. Who had finally noticed Hinata's hickies.

Oh god how that made me just want to pin her on a tree and just fuck her senseless. But I had to control myself; I haven't had sex with anyone for 2 years. How I could manage I really don't know. But for those years of no pleasure I sure wanted to gain them back.

**HINATA'S POV:**

I looked at Sasuke and blushed that was really embarrassing. I had just made out with Sasuke in front of Naruto. And I had the hickies to prove it. He walked me to the compound without saying a word. But I could see his eyes full of lust, and I knew I felt the same need. I looked at Sasuke who had an enormous blush on his face. I just wanted to get into my room and just get him in my bed. But I needed to calm down I needed to think about the consequences. Damn hormones! We walked inside and saw the maids glance but look away. I guessed the other maid had gossiped about our little 'discussion' in my father's office, for whenever I looked at them they would blush.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

It was getting late and I needed to get this damn urge off my chest. I followed Hinata towards her room where we laid on the bed thinking of what to do it was late and I needed to do something before I raped Hinata. I got up and went into the kitchen and drank some water. When I came back I saw Hinata still lying in her bed "A-ano S-sasuke-kun can you do me a favor?" she asked timidly, Biting the tip of her finger.

"What is it?" I asked blushing. Was Hinata drunk? She smelled like alcohol when she got near and whispered in my face but with hesitation.

"Could you please...f-f-fuck m-me." she said looking away. Okay this must be a dream!

"What?!" I shouted before falling off the bed.

"P-please don't be mad Sasuke-kun. I just can't hold it anymore." she said before jumping on top of me and kissing me. What am I gonna do?! I can't do this to her! I bet she's drunk! I look over to her night stand and see a bottle of sake. Okay now I know she really is drunk. What do I do, what do I do?! He felt Hinata's hands take of his shirt and then take of her mesh shirt. He saw her start to unbuckle her black bra. Oh shit...

* * *

**Well that's part 4 hopes you like. I am so crazy. Poor Sasuke he hasn't had sex for two years since Sakura married Naruto. Im so mean to him. But that's what he gets for teasing Hina-chan! Well enough of my rambling. Oh and I dont have any idea of how to spell hickie so I dont know if its right. Please review! Oh and review if you want to save Sasuke from being raped by Hinata, or the opposite XD.**


	5. Lets Go Through Everything Together

**sasuhina scene in the end. i hope you like it. yeah still hate middle school. but highschool will be worse. im just a lovesick dope. :(. i hate being shy! anywho...on to the story :).**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…"she whined as he bit her lip. Her lavender eyes glazed as though being hypnotized. She shivered as he bit her neck going to her breast. "y-you know Sasuke-kun you should really open your eyes." She said in a whispered, but Sasuke didn't want to he liked the way her naked body felt; the way her skin was so soft, almost like a babies.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes smiling as he saw her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Im not the real Hinata this is just a Genjutsu." She whispered smirking. Sasuke's eyes opened wide with shock.

She started to laugh and everything shattered. Sasuke looked in the room and found Hanabi rolling on the floor clutching her sides. Sasuke glared at her and jumped grabbing her neck and choking her.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you?! You bitch!" he shouted while Hanabi turned him over with her on top choking him now. "You bastard, how dare you try to kill me! I just made you have one of the best wet dreams you could ever have in this freaking world and that's how you repay me!?" She shouted.

"Why would I want one with your sister?!" he shouted. "Oh, don't lie Sasuke, this wasn't any regular Genjutsu. It can portray your most secretive desire. And that desire was my sister. And you know what I saw that little scene you kept in your head about you and Hinata in the forest next time be more secretive and don't mark my sister." She said while he pushed her underneath and started to choke her again.

"How the hell did you do that?! Who taught you that?!"Sasuke asked not knowing Hinata was walking down the hall. "Konohamaru taught it to me, he should have known that now I'll know if he wants someone else." She said glaring at Sasuke.

"I hate your guts. You think your smart don't you? You'll just bring shame to us." She whispered with venom in her voice. "My sister was hurt once because of the pink slut; and I don't want it to happen again." She said turning him over and chocking him. "What's happening here?" Hinata asked coming in the room. Hanabi let go of Sasuke and stopped in front of Hinata.

"I just saw one of his fantasies. I was just trying to see how good he is." Hinata blushed. 'Wow that sounded sexual. Did she mean she wanted to see how Sasuke was in sex or if he was powerful enough to not fall for it?' Sasuke twitched a bit before getting up.

"I just got raped in my head and I enjoyed it." He whispered loud enough for Hinata to hear. She shuddered and grabbed her sweater with short fishnet sleeves and some books.

"Im going to the library, Want to join me?" she asked not looking at him. "Uh sure, why not?" He followed her before she stopped suddenly. "Take a bath before leaving. I don't want people to stare at us." She said before heading to a door and opened it revealing a tub with a toilet and towels in it. "This is my bathroom so don't worry. Hanabi won't be able to come inside." She said. "I'll get some clothes for you so you can change. Thanks for the training."

SASUKE'S POV:

Okay did what we do mean nothing to her? Im not sure but she seemed stressed. I wonder why? Oh well might as well shower. After showering I saw her waiting outside with her legs crossed.

I had a towel around my waist which I clutched onto tightly. Her eyes roamed over my body with a look that made me shiver. I felt weird. Sort of violated? She seemed hypnotized for some weird reason. Her eyes seemed glazed and she had a huge blush.

I twitched when she suddenly got up and walked to her bed. "Here are your clothes I had to go inside the Uchiha compound. I hope you didn't mind." She said handing him his clothes. "N-not at all. Thanks for bringing them."

Weird…okay I think this is going to be a long day. "Hey um your sister saw your mark. She was mad at me, that's why she did it." I looked at the floor and scratched my neck. "Yeah I know." This is awkward.

"Well hurry up and change, Im going to go on a walk for a bit." I saw her leave and I sighed it was so hard to not leave her alone. I don't know how a girl could have changed me so fast.

Usually I would just make them leave by being a jerk. Not even Sakura could change me. I finally have a chance to revive my clan with a beautiful and powerful girl and I just harass her. I put on my clothes and looked around for Hinata.

I eventually found her kneeling down before a grave stone. HERE LIES HYUUGA TSUKI. Her mother I supposed.

"father always told me that crying in front of the enemy would show your weakness but, how can you not cry when you know the person you love is dead?" she stayed there waiting for my reply tears falling from her eyes.

I didn't say anything because I cried a lot when my family died. With no reply she sighed and kissed the tips of her fingers and put them on her mother's engraved name. She stood up and told me to follow. We were quiet the whole way to the library. She left me sitting at a table next to the romance section while she went to the biography section.

"Yeah I know Ino but I can't do it. I want him. I've wanted him for a long time. And now she tries to steal him away." I heard a voice say. It was melodic and sweet but with a tone of power.

The girl I had left in the village before was talking. The girl I had ignored every day; the girl who was married to my rival. Yup rival not best friend. Were now rivals for the same two women. We both love Sakura but at the same time we want Hinata. "Sakura it's wrong. It's not her fault. It's an arranged marriage from a long time ago. It can't be helped. You can't force her." Ino said to her best friend. I remember when we were little when she squealed like if she was having an orgasm.

"You think I can't Ino? Well guess what I've started my plan. I'll get Sasuke back. With whatever means necessary. Even if I have to kill her father and her whole family." Sakura said bluntly. My eyes were wide with shock. She planned to kill Hinata's family! I can't believe the girl I had left years ago could have changed so much.

"Sakura what is your problem?! You're crazy! Why would you do something so rational? Why would you destroy some one's life and just for Sasuke?! You really aren't the Sakura that I used to know." Im thinking the same thing, where did the sweet and annoying girl go to? Why is she acting like this?

"What about Naruto?! What about your child?! Why do you have a grudge on Hinata? What did she do to you?!" Ino asked. I could feel the tension between the two. My stomach felt weak and I felt noxious.

"I have a grudge on her because she took everything I ever wanted. She took Naruto away when I needed him most. I remember going to the Hyuuga compound and hearing her giggle with Naruto. She took my last resort while Sasuke was gone. And now she took Sasuke. She took my place of both the men that I want." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?! So you mean to say that since Sasuke wasn't here you used Naruto to feel loved and you still wanted Sasuke. And when Sasuke came back you took him but you still didn't feel good that Hinata had Naruto. So you seduced him and had sex with him knowing that he wanted to marry Hinata. And now that Hinata and Sasuke are to be wed you want to steal him from her?!" I felt heartbroken. She cheated on me just so she could have both me and Naruto?

"Yeah that's basically what happened. I took Naruto married him then got pregnant by accident, making Hinata become another Sasuke, but I never planned that she would come into his life. I just thought I would have an affair with him while being with Naruto." she said monotone.

"You're a bitch. Don't tell me you don't care if you lose your baby?"Ino asked with fear in her voice. I wanted to know what she would say. I wanted to know how she felt about the kid. "I really don't care if I lose him." She stated.

"Sakura how could you say that? Im leaving I have to go somewhere with Chouji."Ino said with a frown on her face. "I could care less about what she said. What do you thing Sasuke-kun?" she asked touching her stomach. "Take that little speech as my love confession. I still love you. You were my first anyway." She said behind the bookshelf her and Ino were hiding behind. I closed my eyes and scowled. "Take your love confession and leave already. Im sure you need to go to the hospital." I said.

"Yes I do I need to get some medicine for Hiashi-sama. We all don't want him to die." She said laughing. "This could have all been avoided if she would have kept her legs closed. The dumb slut thought I really truly loved Naruto. Well I'll leave you alone Sasuke-kun." she said before walking away. I glared at her back and I knew she smirked.

I wiped my eye as a tear fell. Really I don't know why people say guys don't cry. I saw a shadow in front of me. It was Hinata.

"I want to show you something. Im sure it will make you feel better. I know it makes me. I found it one day when you first came back." She handed me a book with a picture of two women with their hands on each other's shoulders with smiles.

It was my mother with a woman I did not recognize. I looked at the caption on the bottom. 'UCHIHA MIKOTO & HYUUGA TSUKI' I was shocked. I looked at the women who I did not recognize. She looked like Hinata and a little bit like Hanabi.

She had the same indigo hair and the soft looking lavender eyes, the same big eyelashes and thin but elegant lips which were rosy and tempting, the same sneaky little smirk. The only difference was that she had wavy hair while Hinata had straight. I looked at my mom and smiled she looked so happy and beautiful. I felt Hinata stare at me. "Your mom was a very kind and beautiful women." She said smiling at the picture. She sat down next to me and stared at the picture.

"Your mother looks a lot like you. You two are very beautiful." I looked at Hinata and smiled she smiled back with a blush on her face. I smirked.

"No one's ever told you that?" I asked. "Not really Naruto just said I was pretty never beautiful. I remember him saying all the time that Sakura was beautiful but he never said that about me." I sighed; Sakura again.

"That stupid dope, she's not that pretty she looks manly sometimes. Sure she has some charms but she's annoying. And she's a whore." I said honestly. She giggled. "Ha, I made you laugh." I said making her giggle again. "I have another photo to show you." she said.

"Here it is." She said after turning a few pages. "There are both of our parents in a group photo." I saw my father and mother hugging, for the first time he was smiling and didn't look so serious. Then I saw Hinata's mom and dad. She was smiling a small smile and she was blushing while Hiashi was grabbing her from the waist and was smiling as well.

"wow." I said. She smiled. "Isn't it cute how they smile only when our moms are with them? They look so funny smiling. I like it better when they both smirk." She said pointing at our dads. I smiled a bit.

"Hey this book is from the Hokage tower isn't it?" I asked. She nodded. "Can I keep it?" I asked. She paused for a bit then smiled. "You can borrow it whenever you want. I almost died trying to take it from Tsunade." She said standing up. "But I have another book with them together. They were in an Anbu team together. They were team 5, Very famous in their time. Wish I could have seen them fight together don't you?" I nodded.

"Come on lets go for a walk." She said walking out. I followed her till we made it to a big tree in a park. "I know why you're so tense when Sakura's around." I said. She sighed. "So you found out what type of girl she is huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need to do something. We can't just let her do what she wants." I said. "We can't do a thing she's got Naruto's protection. She can do whatever she wants behind his back."

"Well then we have to find a way to get through this…together." I said holding her hand as we watched the sunset on top of the tree. She looked at me and I looked at her. I felt my face turn red and she smiled we started to move closer and then we kissed, the first real kiss without force or struggle.

It was pure ecstasy. It was better than those other kisses from before. I felt my heart beat fast and I felt a weird feeling I had never felt before…was this love?

* * *

**who ever thinks sakura is a bitch say "I". okay next update will be whenever i have time. i hate geometry and boys and some of my teachers and some sluts on my bus and class. im so imature. i was on devart one day and i saw the scariest thing ever. bill and tom from tokio hotel in twincest. :shivers:. i have night mares now.  
**


	6. Here We Go Again

**PLEASE KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING!!! IM SORRY!!! IF ANY GRAMMARS OR MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME.**

**PAGES: I DONT REMEMBER**

**WORDS: 4,610**

**DISCLAIMER: **_THERE ONCE WAS A GIRL WITH CURLY HAIR WHO OWNED MANY THINGS BUT THE ONE THING SHE REALLY WANTED SHE COULDNT OWN, AND THAT WAS NARUTO..._**  
**

* * *

Without force I cupped her chin and deepened the kiss. But she suddenly broke the kiss and jumped off the tree. I looked at her confused as she shook her head and left running with tears streaming down her face. I touched my lips and felt a blush come upon my face. I shook my head and jumped down trying to catch up to her.

I knew this was something I needed to think about I was…confused. I was confused at what I was feeling. Was I just using Hinata to feel better about Sakura? I wasn't sure it was that I really could have had any girl I wanted for that matter. I wasn't sure I was in love either. Actually any trace I had of love before was disintegrated when Itachi had killed my parents.

I ran past some girls who screamed in delight for no reason at all. I shot a quick glare at them and they immediately became quiet. I ran after her to a forest--A very dense forest. It was just maybe 5 o'clock and it was already pitch black inside. I heard her sob and followed the noise. I ran as fast as I could the wind whipping my face. I stopped behind a big oak tree (are there really oak tree in Konoha? I really can't tell the difference in trees.), and heard her sigh. I looked on the other side and sighed with relief. She had big tears streaming down her eyes a big blush on her face. Reminded her of me when I was 5.

"It was wrong. What we did. Im confused now." She whispered as she hugged her knees and she sat next to me.

"Where are getting at?" I asked extremely confused. She looked at me and glared.

"Im confused of what you are for me! I don't know if I love or hate you! You're just so distant with me! I haven't talked to you until now, and you act like if we've been together for years. You don't even know me well! I bet your just using me just like Naruto; Im just your shoulder to cry on. While I find hope to have my dreams come true. You guys just feel nothing! You just go along with it!" she shouted at me.

"What are you talking about!? What do you mean me and Naruto are the same?! I certainly never cheated on a girl or made her feel happy with fake hope! I never faked my happiness. I was perfectly content with Sakura. She was like a dream come true! The perfect woman! The perfect kunoichi! The perfect wife! "I wish Sakura had never cheated on me with your damn boyfriend but sadly she was such a stuck up whore that she had to have us both! I think it's your fault were in this predicament! If you would have just slept with Naruto maybe you two would have still stayed together!" I didn't realize that it was already dark outside the forest. It was probably 9 o'clock already. I glared at her and felt that fuzzy feeling disappear.

She just smiled. That was all until she punched me in the face. I fell back and lost all resolve. I jumped and grabbed her arms. "What the hell was that for?!"I shouted. She strained to get her hands free but I hardened my grip. "It was for what you said. You think im just some whore like Sakura, right? You think the only reason that I kissed you was because I wanted you! That's the only thing you guys ever think about!" she shouted as she ran away from me. I stared at her back and screamed.

I punched the tree she was sitting by and saw it fall. Birds started to cloud the sky as I made my way to the Hokage tower. Im tired of this damn mission I was on. Im tired of this life, im tired of these damn women! All they do is hurt you. They just lie and make you feel nice, loved. I barged into the room surprising Naruto a bit then he glared at me. "What do you want Uchiha?" he said in an annoyed tone. I smirked. He was still jealous but then I frowned. "I need a mission Uzumaki. It should take one month at the least but I'd prefer it to be two." He frowned and stood up and walked over to face me. "That's Hokage-sama to you. And what makes you think I'll give it to you?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's just say I want annoy you or Hinata." I saw him perk up as he walked to his seat. "Ok then Uchiha. You'll be going to the sound. Leave this document then come back in two months time. Im sure you'll be welcomed back." I growled as I left almost running over Sakura.

The last image I had of her was her smirk that made my stomach coil. Clearly my time in Konoha had made me soft for I was anxious as to what she was planning. I made a mental note to one day kill myself before returning to her. She had a malice look upon her face. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun you'll be welcomed back here with a son." I heard a faint whisper say. I wasn't sure if it was true of what I had heard, but I looked back anyways. She stopped and looked back at me with loving eyes and a small smile. "Sayonara Sasuke-Koi." She said hugging her stomach before leaving me there with a blank expression. The evil Sakura had vanished for a moment and out came the girl I had fallen for when I had returned. The sweet dream state expression I held dear. I felt myself turn pale but I kept walking till I was at my apartment grabbing my items. I was leaving and I might never come back.

I walked past some sobbing I heard but didn't stop I knew who it was. But I could have cared less if it was my fault. I had no time for this nuisance. It wasn't my decision to get married with her. I smirked as I felt the wind hit my face in the night. Goodbye Konoha. In two months I would come back say goodbye to you all then I will destroy this retched place that had given me no help since I had been born. It was time for my last piece of revenge. Now, not only for my brother, but also for the whole Uchiha family. It was the time I had been waiting for. I was going back to Madara to plan, my revenge to Konoha.

(A/N: well here's my cliffy. Why is it a cliffy? Because you don't know what might happen next. You can guess but you probably will get it wrong, since I don't even know what will happen next. Well in the mean time we will switch to some fillers/ Hanabi POV/Hinata POV time. Read if you want.)

Hanabi's POV-

I was deeply puzzled. Where in the world was Hinata? Why hadn't she come yet? I sighed as I got out of my room. Being a backup heiress was a real pain in the ass! Im so tired of being daddy's little girl. I always was, really. When I met Konohamaru and his gang we became rivals. He always tried to do better then me, but I always was the smartest. Moegi was my best friend and she still is account of her developing feelings for him. While im happy with our relationship, Konohamaru apparently is…I don't know anymore. He was so caring before, but now…it's just sex for him. No sweet caresses like before. No comfort with hugs. No kisses on the cheeks. Nothing, Nada. I missed those times.

FLASHBACK-

"It's okay Hanabi I won't hurt you ever again, I love you." He said sweetly in my ear as my tears slid out of my eyes.

"You promise?" I asked through sobs. I felt him smile on my bare shoulder as he gave me butterfly kisses all over my neck.

"I promise…Hanabi-hime." He whispered as he started again. I hugged him tight and felt the pain ease. I started to enjoy it all. I was finally happy with life. I was taken by my love. I stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes glazed watery like. I giggled and he blushed redder.

"You're so cute when you're spaced out, Kono-chan." I said through moans as he groaned. I laughed through moans. It was hilarious really. I was supposed to be swept with ecstasy but all I was doing was killing the mood. It seemed he didn't like my nickname for him for the giant blush and pout he had on his face.

"That sounds gay Hanabi-chan." He said and I laughed harder as he cuddled on my chest.

"Gomen, gomen, Love you kono-chan." I said.

"Love you too, hana-kun." he said and we both started to laugh uncontrollably. "way to kill the mood Hanabi-chan. we were doing great too." he said pouting. I pinched his cheek and escaped from his grasp.

"Gomen Konohamaru-kun. I have to leave before father finds out." I said as I quickly slipped on my clothes.

"Eh! Aren't you going to help me finish?!" he said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Gomen, I have to leave now. Just take a cold shower." I said waving my hand.

"You really are a cruel girl Hanabi-chan." He whispered with a crestfallen look. I smiled and ran into his arms kissing him and falling on top of him on the floor.

"Your right Konohamaru-kun, let's just hurry please." I said quickly discarding my clothing. He smirked and switched our positions. "Sure thing." He said before going inside and making me squeal in delight. "Konohamaru! I love you!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I went through orgasm. "I love you too, more then you know!" he shouted as well as he, withdrawal before he ejaculated; His cum on my stomach as we stared at it in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said scratching his neck. "I-it's okay" I said standing up. I looked at the clock and ran to the bathroom to wipe the milky liquid off. I put on my clothes and ran to the door, well not before kissing him on the mouth. "Bye!" I shouted as I ran to the compound. As I got inside I prayed that no one was awake. Sadly I was out of luck. "Hanabi-san?" Neji asked looking at the frantic look on my face.

"H-hai Neji-san?"I asked my voice cracking.

"You…look different. You smell different too…like…"

"Neji-san I don't need you to go around checking on me like if im a little kid…or Hinata." I said with a blush on my face. I glanced at him and saw a huge blush on his face.

"Ne, Neji-san…dont tell me you like Hinata-sama?" I asked with a sly grin on my face. I saw his blush worsen.

"No!!! Now what gave you that idea?!" he said.

"Oh nothing, I just hope you don't use Byakugan to check on her all the time." I said as I started to walk to my room.

"Hanabi-san, that's outrageous. Please just don't mention anything to Hinata-sama. It's bad enough with the Uzumaki being here every day. She'll probably go into coma if she heard." He said his blush leaving his face.

"Just don't mention this to my father. Or I'll probably have to accuse you of harassing my dear oneechan." I said as I walked to my room not before hearing a small "hai".

END OF FLASHBACK-

I smiled at the memory I held dear to me. I heard footsteps running towards me as I sat looking at the sun. (A/N: BTW its morning now. I guess I should have mentioned it before ^^;)

"Hanabi-chan!" I heard Konohamaru shout as he ran towards me and gave me a bear hug.

"Konohamaru-kun, I've missed you!" I said through giggles. 'Mental note: never do these fake giggles again. There the worst type of hell.' he smiled at me and gave me a ruff kiss. (Guess he remembered what today was.)

"So Hanabi-chan where do you wanna go to?" he asked as we walked through the markets. I paused then an idea struck me. "How about-" I was rudely interrupted by a girl with long blue hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Konohamaru-kun? Is that you?" she asked grinning from ear to ear. "K-Kaede-chan?" Konohamaru asked. I tried to ignore the giant blush on his face, I really did but. I felt too betrayed. I saw him stare at the girl in front of us. Long blue hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, light red skirt with ninja boots and a top with fishnet sleeves. Not to mention a nice curvy body with a larger-than-mine chest.

"it really is you Konohamaru-kun!" she shouted as she jumped to hug him, while he awkwardly stood there.

"Kaede-chan! I can't believe it! It's been so long!" he said as he hugged her back. As I stared at them I saw the image of a perfect movie couple. Beautiful girl, handsome guy. I felt something tug at my heart as I saw them stare into each other's eyes. Then it hit me. I was jealous. I wasn't only being ignored by my boyfriend but this so called Kaede was hugging and holding hands with my boyfriend.

"Im really glad that I came back." She said her voice sounding melodic and feminine, while mine sounded low and smug.

"Im really glad you're back too, Kaede-chan." He said in close proximity with her. I glared at her until she finally noticed me. "Oh gomen, Konohamaru-kun I've seemed to interrupt you and you're…friend?" she asked as she looked me up and down. I felt my right eye twitch as he stared at her "cute" confused look. I honestly thought she looked like a real hoochie. Really now you "think" im his friend huh? Well let's see what she'll say when he declares his love to me.

"No…I was just telling her directions to the ramen stand." He said well at least's that's what I heard.

"But isn't it right there?"She asked pointing. I felt a lump in my throat as I could already predict what he was going to say.

"Tch, yeah, but you know some girls aren't as smart as others." He said clearly not knowing what he was talking about. At least that's what I was saying to myself. He was just disgusted with all her harlot self that he grew brain damaged and has no idea what he was saying. Yeah im not to good at fooling myself. I knew I was about to cry I already felt the tear slipping.

"Uh Konohamaru-kun I don't think that's very nice." She said eyeing me…with pity probably, as she saw how emotional I was becoming.

Every word tore at my heart, every look, every minute that passed since their encounter before stabbed me like a hundred kunai or a thousand senbon. I felt more tears come out and I felt my face turn red. It didn't help that I had my memories of every kiss, caress, or hug playing in my head. It felt worse when I remembered my first time with him. I felt my world of mischief and happiness tear itself apart, and all because of that girl. Today was our special day our anniversary of going out, Our anniversary of declaring our love to each other, and Our anniversary of our first time truly as one. I ran when Konohamaru looked back. I didn't hear him shout my name like I had hoped. I heard nothing. I guess I now knew what it meant to be hurt. I now knew what Hinata had felt after Naruto cheated on her. Only she saw him in the act while Konohamaru just used me. Now with Kaede he changed more than before. Would he be back for me?

Hinata's POV-

I awoke with a tugging at my sleeve. I fluttered my eyes as the bright sunlight hit my face, the warmth returning to my freezing body. I saw a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 probably, with tears in her hazel eyes. Her hair was a cute and playful looking orange while she wore a simple green yukata. I looked bewildered at her as her cheeks started to turn a rosy shade of pink. She looked so cute and frail. I smiled a meek smile then started to sit up I was about to stand up when I felt a sharp pain on my back. I touched and felt how I had unconsciously rolled next to a rose bush and had small thorns on my back. I winced. How could I have been so stupid to have slept next to a thorn bush? Wait now I know. I was too ashamed that I had just ruined the chances I had with Sasuke. But I just couldn't live with another cheater like him.

"E-excuse me oneesama b-but if you w-want I-I'll h-h-help y-you." She said softly though barely audible. I felt my throat dry. And I scanned the area. We were in the middle of a small forest near a stream. I looked at her and she flinched. Reminds me of someone. I felt my hair tickle my face as I pondered why I felt so…unusual. I glanced at the girl as she dried her tears. I glared inwardly at her. It's not like I hated her…I just didn't like seeing people who used to be like me. I sighed and took off my sweater, and undershirt, as I started to carefully remove the thorns and walk to the stream and splash my back with the water. I didn't notice that the girl came next to me and sat down starring. It felt awkward minutes passed and she was still starring then she suddenly jumped and backed away. I glanced back and gasped.

"Hey Koizumi-chan, why'd you leave? He was only trying to be friendly." My best friend/ old teammate said.

"Ahh! Oneesama!!!"she screamed and ran to hide behind me as I felt my body freeze as Kiba looked at me and a blushed appeared on both our faces.

"h-Hinata?!"He yelped and turned around quickly.

"h-hey Kiba." I said as I put on my undershirt. He heard me stand up and sighed with relief. I giggled and went to pet Akamaru completely forgetting the little girl behind me.

"Koizumi-chan I told you not to wander off. Geez, so Hinata long time no see." he said grinning. I smiled and nodded.

"You've been on mission's everyday now. You hardly spend any time with me or Shino." I said hugging him. I felt Koizumi stare at us and I sweat dropped.

"Kiba-chan has a girlfriend?" she asked pointing at me. Kiba started to shake his head.

"No Koizumi-chan you have it all wrong. Hinata's just my friend." He said smiling and picking her up.

"So if she's not your kid…she's Hana's. Well this is shocking news I didn't know she had a husband already.

"Yeah I know. The bad thing is she's terrified of dogs. I tried to keep her away from them but she would always spot one and run away. Then I tried to get her over her fear by "drowning" her in a river and letting Akamaru save her." he said as the little girl hugged his neck.

"That's hardly any way to stop her fear of dogs. It's like if you were trying to kill her." I said sweat dropping. He laughed and the little girl puffed her cheeks and did the most unexpected thing.

"YOUCH!!! Kiba screamed as he threw the girl to the ground and she landed on her bum sticking hew tongue out at him as she got on Akamaru like a horse and kicked him. "y-you bit me koizumi-chan! How could you?!" he said as a stream of tears fell. I couldn't contain my laughter as I rolled on the ground. Kiba had an annoyed look on his face when I opened my eyes.

"Wow. That's all I have to say. Well I think I'll leave you to your babysitting I have to get back home. Their probably worried." I said as I picked up my sweater.

"Oh yeah Hinata, Naruto said he wanted to meet you in his office. If you want I'll go with you." He offered holding his now red nose. I stared as Koizumi rode Akamaru like a pro. She went from the terrified little girl to the fierce… "Come on you damn dog hurry up!" …potty mouth Kiba was.

"No thanks Kiba. I think I'll go by myself." I said. He shrugged then waved bye to me as he ran to catch up to the toddler. I ran from roof to roof hearing angry villagers yell at me. Though I just stuck my tongue out at them, Something very unlady like. I stopped at the last roof top and started to jog to the compound. I felt so excited. It was time I actually acted the way I was supposed to act. I walked in and went inside my father's room to find someone much unexpected.

"Oh Hyuuga-sama you are very kind. I hope he looks just like his father, im much too feminine." She laughed sweetly. I heard her bitter sweet voice and I immediately felt myself go tense.

"Well we hope he will become someone who will help the village just like his father does." my father said cheerfully. "Oh, Hinata, why didn't you say anything?"

"I just didn't want to interrupt." I said indifferently. "Oh well where's Sasuke?" he asked eyeing the door.

"He's gone a mission for 2 months." Sakura chimed in. my father had a hurt/shocked look on his face. I stood there eyeing every move she made. She seemed tense. She knew I was watching.

"All done Hyuuga-sama, I'll come back next time for your check up." She gathered her things and didn't face me while leaving. "Goodbye Hinata." She said before heading into the hall. I looked at my father before leaving.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked as I caught up with her. she turned around and what surprised me the most was how she looked. It reminded me of the Sakura from before when I was with Naruto.

"I was checking on your father. Like Tsunade-sama asked me to." She answered with a crestfallen look.

"Next time tell her to ask Ino instead." I said.

"You shouldn't trust Ino that much. She knew about this. She knew the situation and my feelings and everything, but she never told you." She said. I glared at the floor because of the new revelation, though I should have known. Ino wouldn't go against or help Sakura or me. She was in the middle of this. I muttered a quick whatever and started to leave but she grabbed my wrist.

"H-Hinata, im pregnant." She said not meeting my eyes. I scoffed at her and glared.

"I already know. Stop rubbing it in. Naruto's gonna be very happy." I said. She shook her head and I stared confused at her.

"It's not Naruto's." she whispered. My eyes grew wide with shock and my mouth was open.

"t-then who's is it?" I asked my voice sounding hoarse. Though I asked, I already had the answer.

"It's Sasuke's…" she whispered as I felt a tear fall on my hand. She was crying. I felt my own tears fall as well. I felt like an enemy ninja had just punched my face hard. I felt weak.

"H-Hinata I came here because I needed to ask you if you could take Naruto from me. He loves you and you love him, right?" she asked looking up at me she let my wrist go but I stood in place not knowing the answer I.

"I-I…I d-don't k-k-know…" I whispered. What was happening? Where was the greedy backstabbing Sakura? Why was the caring Sakura here when I hated her the most? Why in just one week had Sasuke made me feel confused? Why did he make such a big impact on me? Was this normal? I mean Sakura had loved him for such a long time since she first saw him probably. And now that I've only known him for about one week and I've already fallen for him. Wait no I couldn't have fallen for him! He's so mean, rude, and uncaring! But that last kiss was so sweet and it wasn't like those other ruff kisses. She stared at me and started to walk away. I want to know your answer in about a week. That's when I'll be giving birth to Sasuke's baby."

"How…how can you act like this? you said you didn't care about the baby and now you're doing so many things just to give it its father." I said not looking at her but the floor.

"I want Sasuke to be happy." She said walking away to the door.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST PLAIN RANDOM. OKAY WELL THANKS FOR VIEWING AND PLEASE REVIEW. :D**


	7. New Mission: Spy On Uchiha Sasuke

I felt my heart stop at that moment when I realized what she had said. What was happening? All of a sudden I felt like the main character of some plot twisting soap opera. I felt my breath leave and I felt like collapsing. It hurt. Something in me hurt a lot. It felt terrible, those last words repeating in my head. Sasuke…I never realized how I made him feel. But I was scared. I had promised myself to guard my heart so no one could harm me ever again. But it seemed to have been a complete failure. I hugged my knees up to my chest and sighed. I felt a single tear drop from my eyes till I started to glare at the wall.

What had I done, I was losing myself. I was practically insane right now. Me crying over a simple matter like this. I could just have Naruto like I always wanted but something in my mind kept on telling me to stop thinking like this. It was wrong in a way, I didn't know how though. It was impossible to find the answer now. So I stood up and looked around for Hanabi, though I couldn't find her.

I heard sobs coming from her room and ran inside. My eyes grew wide at the sight. Hanabi was sprawled on the floor, face red and wet from tears. She looked pale and weak. I ran to her side and shook her, but she wouldn't budge she just kept crying. "Hanabi!" I repeated over and over but she wouldn't snap out of it. She seemed to be in a trance so I pulled her hair. She winced but would refuse to stop starring at the wall. I immediately searched for the person who was the only psychiatrist. I ran towards the flower shop where I knew she would be.

The bell rang as I opened the door and I heard a happy 'welcome!' come from the blond. I had an apathetic look on my face and it was all because of these lies. She stared at me in awe as I came in. That was it; I wouldn't be that jubilant girl that followed directions all the time. I was going to be a woman that everyone knew would have the power to do what she wanted. She seemed flustered as I glared at her. I saw the reflection of Sasuke on her sky blue eyes and I almost smiled. Almost. I walked towards her and saw her shiver under my gaze.

"H-Hinata-chan, w-what brings you here?" she stumbled playing with her hair looking everywhere but my face. I glared at her harder and grabbed her arm. I dragged her towards the door and put the closed sign up. I got us out and dragged her to the middle of the street. She finally planted her feet hard on the ground making it hard for me to pull her. But I glared at her and she gasped like I usually would.

"Where are you taking me Hinata-chan?" she asked annoyed. She sure had some spunk. I gathered chakra to my feet and practically dragged her to the Hyuuga compound. I ignored the stares we got and went inside Hanabi's room. Ino gasped as I let her go. Hanabi was a mess and I felt like killing the thing that made her like this.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with her." I ordered. She nodded, though she looked annoyed.

"She's been hurt badly."

"What are you talking about? I checked everywhere and she had no scars."

"No not that kind of hurt. She's been emotionally hurt. Probably a harsh break up." She said putting her palm on Hanabi's forehead. "She has a slight fever as well. Maybe you should ask Konohamaru." She stood up about to leave, and I stopped her.

"How can I get her to react?"

"I don't know. I think she might need some sleep."

"Ino…why did you lie to me?" I asked hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"What?"

"Why did you help Sakura? You knew everything and you never told me. Why?" I felt my tears fall.

"I…im sorry Hinata, I didn't mean too. It was just…I didn't have the nerve to tell you. I was scared and I never thought Sakura would go with this. I thought they were just her hormones."

"How can practically ruining someone's life and love life be caused by hormones?" I asked and I looked at her my brows furrowed. In my years of being without Naruto I have never cried this much.

"Hina—"

"Just tell me if it's true about the baby."

"I don't know…there's a probability."

"How is there a probability? She was already with Naruto when she got pregnant."

"She…cheated on Naruto that night. She told me that she was in the village square close to a bar where there were shouts and screams—

_**Flashback-**_

"_What's happening?" the pink haired girl asked a by passer._

"_There's been a fight. A ninja with dark hair and pale skin against the owner; someone said it was about a rude comment." The man said before leaving for his home. Sakura ran towards the bar where she saw a drunken Sasuke punching the owner._

"_Sasuke!" she screamed and pulled on his arms to make him stop. She let go when she saw a glint in his eye. "Sasuke…I…"_

"_You what, you want to make fun of the kind of man I turned out to be, huh?!" he shouted throwing the owner to a wall till he fell unconscious._

"_No I don't want to make fun of you…I just want to help you." She said with pleading eyes. He glared into her orbs his face filled with disgust as he slouched walking away. She ran towards him and stopped him._

"_Sasuke please just go home…don't make another mess."_

"_I have no home" he replied as he shadowed her face._

"_Then…come to my apartment. I'll give you something so you won't get a huge hangover?" She questions herself as she grabbed his arm. He grunted but followed her. She led him towards her apartment and opened the door helping him from stumbling on the ground. She sat him down on the couch and grabbed a glass of water and a pill for headaches._

"_Here you go Sasuke-kun." she said smiling sweetly at him he stared at her long as if treasuring each detail of her face. A faint blush painted on his cheek was shown through the dark night as he moved in to capture her lips; caught in surprise she gasped allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. _

_She felt her cheeks flush and her eyelids droop at the familiar taste she had longed for. She felt dizziness take her as she slowly started to respond to his kiss, all thoughts of her blond husband gone as the seconds passed. She felt his hands roam to her shirt as she fought to dominate the kiss. _

_She moaned as his hands caressed her breast, she felt her knees buckle as he deepened the kiss and they fell to the floor. She removed his shirt; she gasped for breath as he removed her bra and bit her nipples. She opened her legs as he pinned her to the ground and removed his shorts. He stared at her with lust and she smiled meekly. _

_He gave her a last kiss as he removed her skirt and shorts. He smirked as he removed her wet panties and threw them across the floor. She sat up and threw him to the floor as she took his member and played with it as they kissed. He moaned into her mouth and caressed her curves. She smiled between the kiss as she felt his member harden; she hovered over him kissing his chest as he cupped her butt. _

_Such delight it was to be together, though only one would remember what had happened. He gently laid her under him as he placed her legs around his waist and thrust in, enjoying her moan as he went harder and faster each time. She screamed in delight as she felt herself get close to her climax. She screamed his name as he screamed hers. _

_She felt herself release as they both screamed each other's names out. She felt him fall on her as drowsiness took him. She commanded herself to stay awake to clean the mess. She collected her clothes and gathered his clothes dressing him placing kisses on him. She cleaned the glass of water, which was left forgotten in their night of passion._

_She grabbed his arm and ran out of the house to put him inside his apartment. As she leapt out the door she heard him say 'I love you Sakura.' but thought nothing of it since she knew it was the alcohol speaking. She ran home just before her husband came back from his long mission kissing her as they went to their room to sleep from their fatigue. The next day she went to the bar owner and paid for the damage and hospital bill, she remembered hearing Naruto say Sasuke was nagging from having a huge hangover._

_**Flashback end-**_

"It could just be a mistake Hinata. Im sure it is." Ino said as she stared at the bundle of sheets Hanabi was in weeping.

"It can't be—"

"Konohamaru lied to me. He swore he loved me but today he flirted with someone else and called me dumb and a nobody." Hanabi said through sobs.

"Hanabi why didn't you speak before, I was worried." I said kneeling and hugging her.

"I was trying to assure myself it was a mistake and that it was just a bad nightmare." She said wiping her tears.

"That bastard," I said before standing up. "Thanks for the help Ino." I said before I grabbed Hanabi.

"What are you…?" Ino asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Come on Hanabi let's fix you up and go get some ramen. Then we can head to the hokage's office to ask for a mission." I said taking some clothes out. "It's time to make a change with you too Hanabi." I said handing her some clothes and pushing her into a bathroom.

"Don't tell me you're…your acting like Sasuke in a way." Ino said smiling.

"Yes, I learned something from him. And now Hanabi will learn from Konohamaru." I said as Hanabi came out. She stared at herself as she made her way to a mirror. She wore a beige sweater that went up to her chest and underneath wore a white tank top. She had on a beige skirt with white leggings and boots. She stared in disgust and in curiosity at the same time.

"Isn't it a bit too girly, and a bit too bright?" she asked studying herself. I giggled and shook my head.

"He'll be sorry when he see's you." Ino said smiling.

"Now for the hair…a low ponytail will do." I said pulling on it and putting it in a band.

"Wow you look gorgeous Hanabi." Ino squealed. I nodded and pulled her out. Ino followed behind us, to entertain herself.

I saw the younger boys stare at Hanabi as her brows lifted in amusement. I knew my sister was an attention whore. We made our way towards the middle of the shopping district and saw Moegi come running towards us.

"Hanabi-chan is that you?!" Moegi asked as she smiled and gave Hanabi a twirl. Hanabi blushed and nodded her head cutely. "Wow! You look way different! I can't wait to see the look on Konohamaru's face when he sees you." Hanabi grimaced and Moegi starred confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Konohamaru and me…we aren't together anymore. He found someone else." Hanabi stated as Moegi face changed from shock to anger.

"Oh that bastard! Leaving you for some random whore; watch when I get my hands on him I'll cut off his dick and feed it to sharks!" Moegi said as me and Ino stared in amusement.

We walked along some more with Moegi telling us some more ways she would hurt Konohamaru. We passed Ino's flower shop and said hi to our friends. We slowly made our way towards the ramen shop and saw Konohamaru, Udon, and a girl (which I assumed was the girl Konohamaru was all over). Hanabi sat next to Udon, Moegi next to her, me next to Moegi, and Ino at the end. Udon glanced at Hanabi and almost chocked on his ramen. A large blush crept onto his face, and lightly fogged his glasses. My sister smiled at him with a seductive smile that just screamed "look at me! Aren't I so…, let's use a lighter term for this word, eatable?"[A/N: I didn't know what word wasn't as harsh and as slutty as (fuckable) sorry for the interruption.] I smirked as Udon started to choke. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Isn't he the new heartthrob?" Ino asked in a whisper. I looked at Udon and remembered my sisters old fan boy. Now he was cute *in a teenage boy way. His hair was in a spiky mess at chin length. His old glasses were replaced with new smaller ones that made his face look mature. He was about the same height as Konohamaru and had gotten a whole new wardrobe. In other words he was the new boy toy.

"Yeah," I answered as I watched Hanabi casually talk to him completely ignoring the glances from Konohamaru who had started to ignore the blue haired girls' words.

"Come on Kaede-chan lets go for a walk." Konohamaru said holding hands with Kaede and helping her off the stool. "You coming Udon?"

"Sure…hey Hanabi-chan, want to come with us?" Udon asked giving her a sweet smile. She nodded and smiled back. "Want to join us Moegi-chan?"

"No thanks I'd just be a third wheel…well fifth." She said shaking her head. The four left us at the stand and we nodded our heads and paid the owner. We were going to spy.

After about 10 minutes Udon and Kaede left to the bathroom leaving Hanabi and Konohamaru alone. The air felt tense as we starred at them. It was like a ticking time bomb. Konohamaru let out an exasperated sigh and lightly glared at Hanabi. "Just go home. You'll just feel weird with us." He said, Hanabi glared back in response. He shook his head and turned his head to the direction of the bathrooms.

"You're such a coward. You can't even look me in the eye."

"How am I a coward?"

"You can't even look at me more than a few seconds."

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened to all the love you promised me?!" Hanabi said letting tears fall from her face.

"What love? You easily go and flirt with my best friend."

"What are you talking about?! It's your entire fault this is happening! If you think I'll just let you go without a fight and with tears in my eyes your wrong! I'll tell her the whole truth!"

"Truth about what!?" he said his voice getting louder. Hanabi was ruining the plan, she was comfronting too soon.

"The truth of how you and I were going out for about four years already! And how you were the one who took my virginity!" she shouted with her face red. He stood there with his mouth gapped with awe.

"It-it wasn't even anything important…" he countered shamefully starring at the ground.

"It was something very important! It was something that meant a hell lot more then you could ever know! It meant that I l-l-loved you…."she said as her eyes turned red from her tears.

"I-it wouldn't have worked out…you were too hard to catch…and you cared more about your missions and family then about Me." he said looking up. She gasped and chuckled.

"I was just your toy, huh? Just your play thing. Was it a dare or just a bet?" she asked looking at him shamefully.

"I just wanted a challenge. Something different." He answered truthfully.

"Was it because of that girl?"

"That girl has a name."

"Like I give a shit about her name! You're such a man whore! All you do is play with people's feelings! I can't believe I fell in love with you. You're such a fake!"Hanabi screamed before slapping him. He lightly touched his cheek before he grabbed her and pinned her on the fence.

"You're lucky your someone I do care about because if you weren't I would have beaten you up by now!" he screamed as her eyes starred frightened. I growled and jumped from the tree we were hiding in. I punched him and sent him flying towards a store. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his sore spot. He glared at me and I glared back. He stood up about to come and hit me when Moegi came and gave him a punch of inhuman strength. He coughed out blood as Ino kicked him into the air and I punched him again sending him into the arms of Kaede.

"Konohamaru-kun! What's your problem!?" she shouted at us.

"That bastard right there, just ruined his relationship with my sister."

"What do you mean?"

"He just did something she wasn't used to and made her cry." Moegi said.

"What did he do?"

"He called her a nobody, stupid. He flirted with you right in front of her and ignored her completely. He practically walks around like if he broke up with her without consulting her." Ino said huffing.

"Konohamaru-kun would never do that." Kaede defended with a tear sliding down her cheek. I was about to bark something else when Hanabi came in front of me.

"Kaede, just so you won't be hurt and used like me…don't give him your most precious possession. He'll just break your heart and go after another." Hanabi said nonchalant. Kaede's eyes turned wide with shock and nodded her head.

"Thank you…?"

"Hanabi, Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Gomen, and thank you Hanabi-san." Kaede said shielding her eyes. Hanabi disappeared after that and we all went to search for her. I heard the faint shout of Kaede as she ran from Konohamaru as he had tried to explain the truth to her.

We went to a park free of children with Hanabi swinging on a vacant swing. She grinned at us and we smiled in understanding. Moegi and Ino left after chatting for some time.

"How are you?" I asked as we both walked towards the Hokage tower (or whatever that thing is called).

"Yeah…better than ever." She said crossing her arms behind her head.

"Is it that cool for you to be single?" I asked.

"Of course now the boys will all be after Hanabi, the smartest and most powerful girl in Konohas' western half and daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga." She said with a smirk on her pink glossed lips.

"Yeah, but the dumbest in common sense and love." I said with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess every Hyuuga is smart in the life of Shinobis but a real dumbass in love." She said as we walked up the steps toward Naruto's office. I knocked two times and heard a 'come in'. We both stepped in cautiously just in case the villagers came with complaints about the ruckus.

"Hinata…Hanabi." He greeted us with a grin.

"What did you want?" I asked uninterested in the matter. He noticed this and turned grim.

"I…just wanted you two to go an A rank mission." He said with a frown on his face.

"Don't get many of those these days." I said eyeing the office and noticing slight changes from before.

"Well it's been pretty quiet these days right back after Sasuke came back." He said scoffing. I felt my stomach do flips at the mention of his name. "Well let's get back on topic. I need you to follow someone on a mission, it's a spying mission. You will follow this person everywhere from the sound and back here to Konoha. Everything you will need is in this envelope even the picture of the person you will follow." I was about to open the folder when I heard Naruto say a quick "stop!" I cocked an eyebrow and took my hand from the opening and laid it on my side.

"You can't see it till you're in the sound." He said hurriedly. We heard a knock on the door and in came Kiba with Koizumi and Akamaru behind him.

"Yo Naruto, Hinata, and..?" he stared at my sister long and hard and shrugged his shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga, dimwit." Hanabi growled and flushed. Kiba blushed in embarrassment and laughed at his stupidity.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan couldn't recognize you with all that makeup and new clothes." He said grinning. I saw Hanabi smile and nod in understanding.

"Well now that you met your other teammate, before I could even give him his cue, you all can head out. Hinata you'll tell Kiba your mission. The mission will take two months or more. Just leave when the person leaves." Naruto said. "You leave tonight at midnight." He dismissed us and we headed out together. Something was up. I could just feel it, like a sixth sense or something.

"Hey Hinata, you want to go eat something before we pack up?" Kiba asked. I paused and nodded my head.

"Something bothering you oneechan?" Hanabi asked as she carried Koizumi.

"I don't know…I just fell weird…a bit self-conscious. Like if someone is planning something, or something's gonna come up." I said as we went to a barbeque restaurant.

"Ittadakimasu!" Hanabi and Kiba said cheerfully. They picked up their chop sticks and placed the pieces of barbeque on the grill. It sizzled as the brunettes and Koizumi, as well as Akamaru, stared at it hungrily. I yawned and stared out the window.

_**Flashback-**_

"_Hey Hinata have you ever thought about how hot Sasuke is?" both the pinkette and platinum blonde haired girl asked. Hinata blushed and played with her fingers._

"_N-n-no…I n-never ha-have thought o-of s-sas-Sasuke l-like t-that." She replied to the girls starring at her feet. The thirteen year olds girls watched as said Uchiha walked by them glaring daggers. They giggled and squealed in unison then glared at each other._

"_Oi Ino, stop trying to imitate Me." the pinkette told the blond. The blond growled and crossed her arms._

"_Whatever forehead you stop copying me!" she replied._

"_What'cha say pig?! Cause all I hear is you oinking!" the pinkette shouted._

"_G-girls p-p-please s-stop it! D-don't fight!" Hinata said as she grabbed her friend's arms yanking them apart._

"_Don't worry Hina! You should be used to it by now, we fight all the time." Ino said. "You're so weird sometimes though."_

"_Don't call Hinata weird! She's just shy!"_

"_Yeah but still not thinking of Sasuke like that is weird." The blond countered. Hinata pouted and the pink haired girl laughed._

"_Its cause her heart belongs to only one guy!" the pinkette shouted._

"_And that's Naruto!" both girls shouted as the villagers stared in confusion at the giggling fit the girls were in._

"_That's mean you guys! I can't believe you would shout that out to the whole world!" Tenten said placing her fist on her hips. "You know how Hinata gets!" the girls giggled some more as Hinata fumed over her embarrassment. But they were all wrong. Hinata did notice Sasuke. She noticed him noticing her. She felt her cheeks flush and turned around glaring at the ground._

'_He heard it all! He might tell Naruto! And all because of these bimbos!' Hinata thought in her head as she lightly glared at her friends._

"_Aww look! Hinata's glaring!" they squealed. "She's so adorable!!!"_

"_S-stop it you guys!" she said blushing furiously._

"_Oh come on Hinata were just telling you the truth! You're like a small little bud having a hard time blooming. So cute and small!" Sakura said with Ino and Tenten nodding._

"_Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes for you to come home to spar." Neji said walking towards the blushing girl._

"_H-hai." She said faintly and blushed a crimson red as her friends squealed of her cuteness. She walked past the Uchiha and saw him get a smug look on his face. She pleaded with her eyes for him not to tell but he left chuckling silently. It was the first time they spoke, even if it was with their eyes._

_**Flashback end-**_

I smiled at the memory that had taken place next to this restaurant. I glanced at the others and saw them exchange weird glances at each other.

"What?" I asked frowning. They shook their heads and muttered "Nothing".

"You guys finished?"

"Yeah let's go pack."

With Sasuke-

"Sasuke you've finally arrived. I was beginning to think you forgot about our plans." Madara said chuckling.

"Hn."

"So I see you've become smitten with a young girl these three years you had left to gather information. It was fun to watch how the Uchiha's aroused these young females!" Madara said as he sipped some wine.

"Whatever."

"Oh don't tell me it turned out bad. What happened?"

"Did you know that my parents arranged a marriage with me and the Hyuuga heiress?" I asked.

"Hmmm, no I didn't know they had such plans…Itachi never informed me."

"Where the others?" I asked looking around the room.

"Oh they're just checking out of this hotel. We'll be doing something different for your arrival now. We're going to a party!" Madara shouted. I glared at the old man and felt myself tense.

"Where are we going?"

"To an emperor in the next city. Can you believe how many emperors actually moved to the sound after Orochimaru's death!" he cackled as Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo came into the room.

"Sasuke!" they said in unison.

"Team." I said smirking at my old comrades.

"Well since the gangs all together why don't we look for another hotel closer to the city the emperor lives?" Madara said.

"What are we going to do to him?" I asked smirking.

"Why kill him of course!" he said joyfully. I nodded my head and we all cheered, it felt good to be able to kill again. I felt all thoughts of the kunoichi's that had made me turn soft disappear at the thought of blood. Though I started to get tense when Madara faced me.

"Well Sasuke why don't you tell of us your adventure in Konoha?" I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to give him secret information from the Hokage's office. And as well to my supposed marriage my parents had arranged.

"Sorry but I'd like to take a nap first." I said plopping down on the bed while Karin pursed her lips. Hope they don't leave me alone with her while im sleeping. There's a chance one of us will get raped.

"Well I guess we can stall for some minutes. Suigetsu you're in charge to wake him." Madara ordered while I peeked through my bangs. Suigetsu gapped and mumbled under his breath.

"Why's it always me! Do you know how angry he gets when you wake him up before his nap is done? He'll practically kill me!" Suigetsu chided. I would have chuckled but then remembered where I was. I glance at Karin as she stares intently at me.

"What?" I asked as the idiots bickered in the background.

"You…you seem different…" I stared and groaned.

"How so?"

"I-I don't really know there's just something about you that's changed." she said. "Sasuke…what happened to you over there?" I stared and was shocked at how she wasn't ogling at me like she always did when no one paid attention.

"I'm just tired that's all." I said ending the question and turning to my side and stared at the wall with peeling paint. I felt so foreign and felt a feeling in my chest and glared slightly. Something was wrong with me and I didn't know what it could be...I missed something dear to me…but I was confused to what or who it was.


	8. Apologies, Story Being Rewritten

Sorry I haven't been updating for so long but I have decided to finally come back. Since I've matured more from the first time I started writing my stories, I have decided to rewrite all my stories to at least be somewhat proud of what I've written. Some things will change or maybe a lot of things, but I think that so you don't get confused, you read the rewritten earlier chapters over when I finish them. Thanks for your support!


End file.
